Hope for the Lost
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "She'd been warned that he'd stated the only thing he'd wanted was her, that she was the only good thing he'd had and he destroyed his chance because of his need to follow Garrett." Skye realizes that behind the murderer is someone as lost as she had once been. She decides to stand beside Ward as he begins his walk on the road of redemption. 1x22 Finale Spoilers
1. Helping the Lost

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Skye walked down hallways of Leavenworth Prison where she knew Ward was being housed. It'd been months since the take down and she'd learned within weeks of his recovered larynx he'd began spilling it all. From secrets to everything personal and they'd gotten a report that he was suffering from Indoctrination and Stockholm Syndrome. Essentially the psychologist said that while his actions were still his, he had been under Garrett's control since his teen years. He'd become the puppet on a string and needed a new start to be himself without orders or being controlled.

Coulson had ordered her to see him as she was the only one he really had been truthful to the whole time. That and the psychologist said the only real person to break Garrett's hold had been her, at least until she rejected him and it had strengthened the madman's hold even more. For days she'd felt guilty and had cried quite a bit until Coulson had reminded her that she could still change things.

The guards on either side of her stopped at a cell and she knew she'd be going in alone. Her faith that Ward would never hurt her still rung true because he hadn't even after she rejected him. She'd refused to allow the guards inside with her and it was only her badge that made them stop. As they opened the door she looked inside to see the man who had taught her most of what she knew. He looked up from where he laid on the bed and sat up quickly at the sight of her.

* * *

The door shut behind her and she stood there looking at him, "hey…"

"Skye?" He stood and walked over, reaching out to touch her and she stayed still. She'd been warned he may try to touch her to see if she was real or not. His hand stopped short of her arm and he quickly backed up. "No, you aren't her because Skye hates me, she'd never come. Who are you?" He practically roared and she stood her ground.

"Ward it's me, it's Skye." She pulled on all the resolve she had and reached up to his cheek, hoping he remembered her touch. "I'm real and I'm here so please calm down."

He relaxed with her voice and her touch in mere seconds much to her amazement. She'd been warned that he'd once stated the only thing he'd wanted was her, that she was the only good thing he'd had and he destroyed his chance because of his need to follow Garrett. "Skye?"

"Yeah it's me." She pulled her hand away and moved to sit on the small stool that was attached the wall in front of a table. "Come sit with me."

* * *

He slowly sank onto the bed and she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"They told me what happened to you, about what Garrett did and I came to say I'm sorry." She let a small smile go. "I'm grounded for a few weeks," she shook her head, "I got stupid on a mission so I got grounded. Imagine that, Coulson grounding me because I did a bad thing like I'm a little girl." She let a small chuckle go and saw him smile slightly. "Anyways, I thought I'd come visit you and see if we could talk."

Ward looked at the floor, "all I've done is talk."

"Yeah to therapists but I'm me," she smiled at him and he looked up to meet her eyes. "Besides, I'm down a game partner because with Fitz recovered he's back to obsessing over monkeys and Simmons. They finally got together and now, despite us wanting it, we're all like 'why did we ever want this' because it is non-stop sweetness." She put up her hands, "I swear if I have to watch them one more time I will have to have a root canal from all the sweetness rotting my teeth."

Laughter came and Skye smiled because it'd been a while since she heard the sound of him laughing. Even more she figured it was good because all the therapists say he did was stare or mope. He cocked his head, "I can imagine. How are they? Could you tell them I'm sorry for what I did because I am? I am so sorry for dropping them out of the plane and I know it doesn't excuse my actions but it was either that or shoot them." He looked to the window and shook his head, "I couldn't do it."

"I know, Simmons told me what happened." Skye took a chance and reached out, touching his hand. He grasped hers as if it was a lifeline and it probably was. "Look, I have to go because they only said ten minutes but I'll be back tomorrow with some cards. We'll talk and I promise to tell them what you said."

She stood and he let go of her hand, "tomorrow, you promise?"

Skye turned look at him and nodded, "that is if I don't get grounded between now and then. I mean, Mom and Dad are like super protective and me sneaking away to visit Mom's ex who could have been my ex…there are so many ways that could go." She watched him snort and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow for visiting hours and I'll bring cards."

* * *

In the parking lot she found Coulson waiting in the repaired Lola, getting in she smiled and looked at the man who had brought her. He didn't turn on the engine but instead turned to look at her with a smile. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I promised him I'd be back for visiting hours tomorrow with cards. I mean I am grounded for a few weeks, your words. Besides, I think he needs human contact and a chance to be himself not whoever Garrett made him to be." She looked down at her hand, "he was frantic when I arrived but he calmed as soon as I touched him. Like he knew he wasn't alone anymore and he's not going to be because I'm going to stand by him and help him through recovery."

Coulson started the engine, "good because the road is going to be long but with you he'll get there. Now, we're picking up May and Trip from the zoo…"

"Zoo?"

"Fitzsimmons…" she nodded at the single word explanation. "Like I said, we're picking them up from the zoo then going to dinner."

"Maybe Ward could use some Fitzsimmons sweetness."

Coulson just looked at her, "yeah if you want the man to murder them. Trip told me the other day he felt like knocking them into the ocean, it's getting to be too much and he's a romantic."

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't leave the finale alone...

Next we see their visits one by one...

**Please read and review...**


	2. He's Not a Psychopath!

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Skye sat down across from Ward in the visitation area to find him holding a piece of paper. He handed it to her as she set the pack of cards down. Taking the paper, the hacker opened it to see a single phrase written on the small square.

_Best Memory_

"Is this what we're talking about today, our best memories?" Skye shrugged and opened the box of cards to begin shuffling them.

"I thought it would be an appropriate subject." Ward took the stack of cars she handed him after shuffling them out. "Dr. Huang said I should try to remember the good things independent of Garrett."

Skye smiled and turned one of her cards over and captured his as hers was higher. She figured War was a lot more fun that Poker or Rummy and as Ward liked to be competitive it was perfect for them both. "Well I think you should. Do you want to go first or should I?"

He shrugged and laid down a card, capturing hers in the process. "Whatever makes you most comfortable."

"Ward," she put a hand out to stop his arm and met his eyes. "This is about you not about me, I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable. No more orders or being a puppet so instead why don't you tell me what you want."

He looked down at the table, "I just wish you could stay here and we forget the world."

Skye smiled and squeezed his hand, "my best memory was the day I got my SHIELD badge. I knew where I belonged and I had everyone's support including yours. I finally had a family, one I always wanted but had all along."

"It was never a lie," he looked up and met her eyes. "Providence, everything I said wasn't a lie and despite it…that was my best memory, of being with you." His gaze shifted back to the table and Skye let what he said digest.

The sound of arguing made Ward look up and scan the area, she knew he was looking for a threat. She turned to see two inmates going at in the corner and immediately Ward was up to her side acting as a shield of sorts. Punches seemed to be thrown and it wasn't long before guards were escorting everyone out.

"Ward?" Skye looked at him as she was being asked to leave, she paused outside the visiting area to see shackles and handcuffs being put back on him. He looked up at her despite the chaos and she smiled at him before being pulled away by a guard.

* * *

Lockdown was in effect and Skye was forced to leave without saying goodbye. She found Coulson waiting outside for her once again and slumped into the front seat as she got in. He turned to her as he had before. "Something go wrong?"

"Yeah, two inmates couldn't keep their argument verbal and so lockdown went into effect. Everyone was asked to leave and I didn't get to tell him I'd be back tomorrow, you should have seen the look on his face when I was escorted out before I could say anything."

Coulson started the engine and sighed, "I'll see about getting you arranged visitation outside of visitation hours. I'm the new Director of SHIELD, shouldn't be an issue and if it is, I'll call in the big guns."

"Fury?"

The man chuckled as he shook his head, "Hill actually, the woman is a lot scarier than she looks or acts. If you want to take out a madman you call Fury but if you want to turn military leaders into infants…she's who you call."

"Sounds like we should have called her to take down Garrett."

"If you wanted Fury to shoot you then yeah," Coulson smiled. "Little known fact about Fury in regards to Hill, you intentionally put her in danger and he's like a lion protecting a cub. He's protective of her, has been since New York so if she throws herself into danger that's fine but you don't personally put her in it."

Skye smiled at him and nodded, "thanks AC, not just for me but for him."

* * *

Starring at the woman she'd heard about and had only seen, but never actually met, was something Skye wouldn't have missed for the world. Maria Hill had decided to fly to the Playground, their new base, and talk to Coulson about his request for her help. Of course that lead to Skye being roped into it.

"You want me to help you put your agent in a room with a psychopath not once but every day?" Hill threw her hand out, "have you completely lost it Phil because what happened to the man trying to get said agent away from that psychopath not even six months ago?"

"He's not a psychopath!" Skye remarked loudly and both looked to her. "He's recovering from Indoctrination and Stockholm Syndrome along with years of abuse by Garrett starting from when he was a teenager. Hell even before that he was abused by his older brother and made to torture his other siblings." Skye looked at Hill, "so don't call him a psychopath because he's not. Psychopaths can't care for or love anyone and he does so screw you. I'll just settle for regular visitation hours." Skye left the room with the door slamming behind her.

Hill looked at Coulson, "don't tell me she's in love with him."

Coulson put up his fingers to show an inch, "just a bit and it's not one sided."

"Dear God, why do you bring me into these messes?" She sat down and looked at the bottle of scotch on the table. "I was supposed to be on an island right now actually relaxing but instead I'm here managing your kids."

"You relaxing?" He looked up at the ceiling, "I don't see pigs flying so what gives."

"Who gives," she met his eyes. "Like I said, I was supposed to be on an island right now."

* * *

A/N: Couldn't not add a bit of humor to the chapter, after all you have some deep bonding moments going on then Skye defending Ward. Having Maria Hill in a chapter is always a joy and funny.

Next we see Hill pull in a favor and also see that Fitz isn't too happy with Skye's attempts to help Ward. Plus we see the first time Ward lashes out causing chaos to descend between Skye and the team.

**Please read and review...**


	3. One Step Forward, One Step Back

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Skye was woken early in the morning to Simmons shaking her, opening her eyes she turned over to see the scientist looking shocked. She sat up quickly and noticed Fitz in the doorway but his attention was pointed at her desk. Looking over Skye saw what he was looking at it made her quickly move to her laptop and close the lid, shutting away the picture of Ward that had become her background.

"Why are you two waking me up at nearly three in the morning?"

Simmons looked from her boyfriend back at her, "Ward's here…in the Cage, Director Hill just came by and delivered him not an hour ago. I overheard her say something about being wrong after reading reports and watching video footage."

Fitz shook his head, "he shouldn't be here, I don't care if it was all because he was brainwashed. He could turn on us all in a moment, well except Skye because apparently you're all he cares about."

"I told you he apologized Fitz." Skye folded her arms, "didn't you tell me that no one is born evil?"

"I was wrong and an apology doesn't change the fact Jemma and I almost died because he was too much of a coward to just shoot us." He waved his arm at her, "so go ahead and try to rehabilitate the monster but when he turns on you don't say we didn't warn you."

He stormed from the room and Simmons sighed, "he really does mean well, he's just a bit upset still about the pod. I'll try to make him see reason I promise, I would do the same thing if it was Fitz."

* * *

It was morning before Skye made her way down to the Cage, a room similar to the interrogation room on the Bus. The only difference was that it was designed as a prison cell instead of an interrogation room. Entering the black room she found Ward still asleep so she bent down beside him and touched his arm, his eye flew open as he griped her wrist.

"Skye?" He dropped her arm immediately and sat up, looking at her. "Where am I?" Looking around he shook his head, "no, I can't be back on the Bus…" He stood and moved across the room, pushing chairs away and turning the table over. "Take me back!"

Skye put up her hands, "Ward its okay, hey it's okay." She got near him and placed a hand on his arm only to be thrown back against the floor by said arm. "Ah…" the hacker groaned as she picked herself up, her hand going to her head.

"Skye get out now." Coulson's voice made them both look up to see him in the doorway, "now, he's too violent for you to be in here."

"AC I'm fine." She stood up and her hand went to her head, she looked over at Ward to see him starring at her with a look of hopelessness mixed with concern but also wariness.

"No you're not," Coulson pulled an ICER from his belt and pointed it at Ward as he grabbed Skye's arm. "I should have never allowed this."

"Skye…" Ward's voice finally cut through the air as they reached the door. "SKYE!"

The door shut and they both heard the former specialist yell for Skye between sobs of being sorry. Skye put her hands on the door and shrugged Coulson's hand off her shoulder when he placed it there.

"He didn't mean it," she turned to look at Coulson. "If one thing is constant it's that he wouldn't hurt me. I told you I'd be there the whole way and if that means getting knocked down when he's afraid then so be it, I'll get right back up again. I was just starting to make progress with him and now it's all destroyed because you got over protective." She shook her head and moved past him towards her bunk.

* * *

It was only once everyone was asleep the following evening did Skye return to the Cage. She found the room exactly how it had been when she'd walked in that morning, chairs turned back over pushed under the straightened table. Slipping into the room she found Ward asleep so she sat beside the bed and looked at him.

"Ward, it's Skye." His eyes opened and he turned onto his side to look at her. "Hey, sorry I'm late but Coulson went all daddy dearest and refused to let me in so…" she shrugged, "I hacked in."

Ward sat up and looked at her, "I'm sorry, I swore that I'd never hurt you and I did. I can't express how much I hate myself."

"So I have a goose egg and a headache," she stood and sat beside him on the bed. "I know you didn't mean it." Reaching behind her she removed a book from her waist under her shirt. "Considering all your reading material was from Garrett, I bought you a new book. I don't know if you'll like it but I tried."

He took the book and moved to the small wall lamp that constantly stayed on. The title came into view and he smiled at her, "I haven't read this one and I can't hate it," Ward returned to the bed and sat down beside her. "Thank you."

"Read to me." She settled back against the wall and looked at him as he opened the book to the first page.

"He lay flat on the brown, pine-needled forest…"

* * *

Maria Hill watched from conference room as Ward read to Skye, the young hacker slept against his shoulder. She turned to look at Coulson who stood behind her watching the scene unfold.

"They're like two magnets."

Coulson folded his arms, "how long as she been in there?"

"Since two so about four hours." Hill turned back to look her friend. "He's been reading to her most of the time although she nodded off about two hours ago. Listen, I read the reports and watched the videos…he was practically brainwashed and the only thing bringing him back to humanity is your agent. You can't hate him more than he hates himself for hurting her."

* * *

A/N: Thank you Maria Hill for making Coulson realize he was wrong.

Next we see Skye and May have a heart to heart about the whole thing and the team aims to help make it safer for Skye to interact with Ward.

**Please read and review...**


	4. She's His Only Hope

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Skye sat surrounded by the team as they ate dinner, Hill had left that morning with the promise of returning. She claimed that now since SHIELD was starting to be rebuilt she'd be turning in her resignation to Stark and gathering as many loyal ex-agents as she had access to. Looking up the hacker found Fitz starring at her with anger so she looked down again.

She'd fallen asleep against Ward's shoulder the night before during her visit to him only to wake to Coulson delivering the man's breakfast. Ward had moved across the room and left her to sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor. Coulson had just walked out of the room without a single word or looking at her. Everyone had been tense about the whole thing, Fitz had asked her how she could possibly fall asleep in the same room as a murderer.

The whole thing made her uneasy and she resigned herself to not visiting Ward for a few days. She put all her effort into either training or building the new security system that they'd need for all future installations in the new SHIELD. It was only on the third day in the middle of beating the crap out of a punching bag did May show up. She stood in the doorway to the gym and watched the hacker take out her anger at the bag.

"He's asking for you."

Skye stopped and steadied the bag as she turned to the woman in the doorway. "Tell him I'm not coming today." She moved over to the nearby table and picked up her water bottle, "like Fitz said, I've let my feelings cloud my judgment. I've gotten too close and I need to take a step back. I thought you of all people would agree with Fitz and want me away from Ward."

"I don't necessary like it but I watched those videos of his therapy sessions. I believed he wasn't being controlled but he was and the only person who broke through is the one that also abandoned him once already." May moved into the room and looked at Skye. "Ward needs someone to be there for him because Coulson was right, this will be long recovery for him after almost two decades of abuse. I know you love him…"

"I shouldn't, not after everything he did. I should just try to bury it all and hate him."

May nodded as she crossed her arms, "you could do that or you could give him a chance to redeem himself. Sometimes we don't deserve second chances but Ward, he's one of the few people who does because he'd be a different person without Garrett and he never had a chance to be anyone different. You're the only one he really cares about Skye and if you abandon him he'll sink faster than you can imagine."

"Tell him I'll be there tomorrow." She turned back to the bag and started her assault again as May left the room.

* * *

She sat nursing a cup of coffee after her work out and looking over the base feeds only to see Coulson escorting Ward down a hallway to another room that was a secondary Cage. Figuring he'd done damage to the first, Skye flipped to the security feed of Ward's holding cell. She watched as Trip and Koenig worked to install a glass barrier similar to the one that separated the cargo bay and the lab on the Bus.

Watching the feed, she saw as the room was cut in half but still gave Ward a large space to move around in. The glass wall was installed and had a door that was biometrically censored so he couldn't get out. A second small camp bed was placed on the other side of the wall along with a table and chairs.

"They're making it safer for you." She turned to see May moving to make herself tea. "Not everyone trusts he won't hurt you again so they agreed that it was the next best thing. You'll be able to see each other but you aren't allowed beyond the glass wall until he's more stable."

"How is that humane?" Skye shut her laptop, "dangling something in front of him but keeping it out of reach?"

May paused and met Skye's eyes, "it's to save him from himself. He wants you safe, always has and as soon as he was told what would be going on he agreed instantly."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast had been served and the team was doing their own thing, Skye escaped into the Cage with her laptop. She found Ward reading a book as he sat on his bed, the former specialist looked up as she touched the wall panel that allowed sound through both sides of the wall. Settling on the floor against it she smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Fitz said something and I just," she shrugged, "I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I managed to get Fitz to agree with Simmons' help of course but see these wires here." She pointed to the wires on the inside of the glass, "they're holographic projectors."

"I don't understand, why did you install holographic projectors in the glass?"

Skye set her laptop down and hooked a cable to the wall, instantly a holographic game of battleship laid on both sides of the glass. "Well, how can I play games with you if I can't be in the same room as you?" She smiled and looked at him, "you have two minutes to put in your coordinates before it starts the game."

* * *

Coulson stood watching the feed of Skye and Ward playing their game, May came to stand beside him. He folded his arms and looked at her as she smiled at the hacker and former specialist speak as they played.

"She's his only hope."

"I know," Coulson sighed and watched as Skye laughed at Ward as he looked down at his game. Reaching over he turned on the audio for the room and Skye's voice filtered through.

"_Say it Ward, say it." _

"_You sunk my battleship."_ Skye laughed and punched the air, Ward smiled at her as she moved again.

May looked at her fellow agent, "how long are we going to keep him here?"

"Till we trust him again." Coulson shrugged, "he can make the decision to stay or go but it'll be his decision. There won't be any more orders, he's been controlled long enough and it'll be his choice alone whether he chooses civilian life or SHIELD again."

* * *

A/N: I think everyone is onboard beside Fitz and Coulson, or at least they understand.

Next we see a bit of Ward's therapy and the realization that made him start to change.

**Please read and review...**


	5. I Lost Her Because of Him

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

The sound of the door opening made Skye lift her head from the camp bed she'd fall asleep on. She found Coulson standing in the doorway with a bowl and a bottle of water, sitting up she saw Ward doing pushups on the other side of the glass wall.

"What time is it?"

"Morning, you fell asleep sometime during the movie last night." Coulson smiled at her and walked over to the door, he paused to look at her and she raised her hands.

"I know, I know. Stay on this side of the glass or visiting privileges are revoked."

Ward paused at the sight of Coulson and stood up, "you didn't have to wake her."

"The door did." Coulson placed the bowl and bottle of water on the table. "Simmons is going to come by today to give you a physical, I'd appreciate it if you'd treat her with as much respect as you treat Skye."

The former specialist nodded as he sat down to eat the oatmeal that was breakfast. Coulson left and Skye moved over to the wall, pressing the intercom button.

"I've got some training to do and a few security programs to write. I'll be back with Simmons later so try not to get too bored. If you get tired of reading and pushups I installed checkers on the holographic system, just press the panel and it'll bring it up."

With that she was gone and he went back to his bowl of oatmeal, surprised that they had added cinnamon instead of it just being plain.

* * *

Ward begrudgingly let Simmons perform a physical but was polite about it. He did what he was asked and answered questions due to the added presence in the room. It seemed like his physical was everyone's business because while he didn't mind Skye there, Coulson and Fitz stood on the other side of the glass.

"Well your larynx has healed perfectly so there is no concern of damage." Simmons smiled and pulled out a small jet injector and vials. "I'm going to give you a series of injections, inoculations really because despite their medical system, the military doesn't really keep up with past inoculations. You'll get your Anthrax, Tetanus and our ever loving favorite, Influenza. I do hope you're less squeamish than Skye was this morning." She put the first vial in and injected it into his arm.

"I wasn't squeamish." Skye folded her arms and Simmons looked at her. "Okay a bit but excuse me if you came at me with the huge needles while he gets the air gun."

Ward met her eyes, "no sharp objects around the prisoner remember?" He tried to joke and she just bit her lip. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Skye moved over and stood beside Simmons, "you never were good at jokes." She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. "You're not a prisoner either, you're part of our team despite the massive restrictions. When you earn our trust and we know you're not a danger to society then we'll let you out and you can decide what you want to do with your life."

* * *

Later that evening, Skye sat in her room with her laptop and inserted the CD of Ward's first successful therapy session. Coulson said it was time she watch it and so she decided to do so. Opening up the window she saw the former SHIELD psychologist sitting across from Ward. His hands were cuffed and chained to the table while she stared at him.

"_Are you ready to talk Grant? It's been weeks and all you've done is give me the silent treatment. You've had time to process everything and tell Colonel Talbot everything you know." The woman sighed, "tell me something good in your life, before Garrett controlled you. There must have been something good you remember."_

_Silence seemed to stretch and Ward looked down at the table, "Skye…she was the only thing good I had."_

"_Skye?" The woman flipped through her files, "you mean your former team mate? From what I understand in her statement, she said you betrayed her. She goes onto say that you kidnapped her and held her at gunpoint." The woman looked up at him, "she made a final closing statement that she hopes you rot in Hell. Grant, I don't know what you think but it's obvious that Skye doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"_I know but I don't care," he looked Huang in the eyes. "As long as she's safe and alive I don't care what she thinks of me. Its better she's away from me, that I rot in Hell because then I can't hurt her." He looked down at the table, "I never meant to hurt her. She's the only thing I wanted for myself, the only good thing I had in my life and I destroyed my chance with her because I felt like I needed to follow Garrett." He shook his head, "she's the only person I've ever loved and I lost her because I let him control me." He banged his fist on the table and broke, sobbing as he did. "I lost her because of him, because of what I let him do to me."_

Skye covered her mouth as she watched the guards remove Ward from the room, clearly he wasn't in a state to talk. Tears filled her eyes and she closed the laptop, pulling her knees to her chest and hugged them. She let herself cry not only for herself but what Garrett had done to Ward.

* * *

Leaving her room, she ran to the Cage and stopped in front of the glass. Ward sat up and his expression changed to concern at the sight of her tears. He was quickly over to the glass and Skye hit the two-way intercom.

"Skye?"

She put her hand on the glass and he put his hand up to hers. "You didn't lose me, not yet and I promise I'll be right here through this whole thing."

"Why are you crying?"

"For you, for what Garrett did to you and made you believe. I understand now, you said I'd understand and I finally do."

Ward shook his head, "I wish you wouldn't. I ruined so many lives and hurt so many people, you included. I honestly don't deserve any of this especially your understanding."

* * *

A/N: Writing this scene was really hard and I do think that Ward realizing that he lost Skye to his need to blindly follow Garrett will be the breaking point to start it all. I know it seems like Skye is acting irrational but in a few chapters we will see what changed Skye's mind and what besides her for him is driving her.

Next we see the therapist show up again and Skye get overprotective of Ward.

**Please read and review...**


	6. Just Got Her Back

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Grant Ward sat in his 'room' reading another book that Coulson had brought him, it surprised him how attentive the team was to keep his mind occupied. If a book was finished then another one would be delivered the next day and if he got bored of the holographic game on his side of the system then Skye would upload a different game.

He'd been with them almost two months and it wasn't just Skye who visited him anymore. May would come in and just stare at him, although it was disconcerting and creepy it was much better than her kicking his ass. Fitz would come in and yell at him about how he was a traitor and should be back at Leavenworth but always asked if he needed anything before leaving. Simmons would come in and tell him about the latest things up with the team and always ask how he was doing physically. Coulson and Trip were the ones who just sat on the other side and played a game of chess in complete silence.

Skye visited him every day at different hours and most evenings would fall asleep on the small camp bed that lay beyond the glass. His behavior had calmed enough she was allowed in his 'room' and would often just sit with him on his bed talking about the stupidity of mankind and new agents. She was what got him through day to day life, her laugh and smile were like water in a desert. Despite longing to touch her, he refrained due to the fact Coulson would probably yank her from the room in an instant if he dared try.

"The bright northern lights seemed to gleam down upon the snow…" his voice trailed off as he felt Skye's head hit his shoulder. He looked down to see her sleeping and checking the clock that lay beyond the glass, it surprised Ward that his former rookie was falling asleep at mid-afternoon.

* * *

The door to the 'visitation' room opened and Ward looked over to see Coulson and surprisingly Dr. Huang. He hadn't been expecting to ever see the psychologist ever again but he guessed since SHIELD was reforming that she was coming back to do her former job. He watched Coulson open the door to his 'room' and walk over to them.

"She just fell asleep sir." He wanted the new director to know he hadn't done anything to Skye but the young agent had a habit of falling asleep while he read he was sure Coulson knew he hadn't done anything.

"I suspected as much." Coulson reached for Skye and shook her gently. "Skye, wake up."

Eyelids fluttered before brown eyes opened to the world and Skye blinked as she woke up. "AC, what's up?"

"Psychologist is here to speak to Ward so you'll have to go back to your room if you want to sleep. You can't be on either side of the glass during his session due to doctor-patient confidentiality."

Skye lifted her head from Ward's shoulder and he instantly wanted the weight back where it belonged. "I have a few codes to run so I should do that." She slid forward off the bed and stood up to look at the man beside her. "I'll bring dinner and we can eat together." Reaching down she squeezed his hand before leaving and was followed by Coulson.

Stopping at the door to the base, Skye turned to see Coulson speaking to Huang and the woman merely smiled at him. "It'll be about an hour."

"Okay, just pull the door behind you and it'll self-lock. Only two biometric signatures will open the door so once you leave you can't go back in."

Biting her lip Skye walked over and stared at the woman. "Don't upset him, I've made a lot of progress in the last two months and you'll undo it all if you upset him. Not only that, if you screw with his mind you you'll have to face me and you won't like that."

Coulson pulled Skye away from the woman, "threatening his psychologist isn't the best thing to do Skye." He smiled at Huang, "excuse Skye, she's a bit overprotective and she's leaving so you can begin your session."

He practically dragged Skye out of the room but she wasn't quiet. "I mean it, you screw with his mind and I'll put yours in a jar." She only shut up when the door shut behind her.

* * *

Huang walked into Ward's cell and let her gaze float to the open door as if trying to gage if he'd try to make a break for it. Ward noticed her gaze and shook his head. "I won't try to escape, I've managed to gain some trust and I won't lose that for an escape that would put me back in here within seconds." He put his book down and walked over to the table where she sat, sitting down in the chair opposite of her. "Usually Skye isn't that violent towards people unless they're a threat so don't take offense to what she said."

"How are you Grant? I know being moved from Leavenworth to this place was a huge change in both people and environment, how have you adapted?"

She looked around the room and Ward could guess she was surprised at how many personal items he was allowed. The lack of a toilet and sink were perhaps the most surprising but Coulson made it clear the team wasn't perverted and wouldn't make him have to use the restroom in front of them. Twice a day he was escorted to a small restroom by either Trip or Coulson and was allowed to use the toilet and shower.

"It's a change but I think it's what I needed." He tapped his finger on the table. "The people here are my team and I can trust them. I feel more comfortable and although it looks like a prison, I tend to think of this room as home. The team visits me every day so I'm not alone or feel unwanted."

Huang shifted her gaze on him, "Director Coulson said that you're making emotional progress and you're not lashing out anymore. Why don't you tell me about when you lashed out the first time, what happened?"

Ward clutched his jaw and looked at the table, "I hurt Skye, that's all I have to say."

"Skye," Huang seemed to nod. "She's been the main one helping with your rehabilitation I've been told. Director Coulson's report states that she visits every day and gets you to talk, why do you think she's doing this when so clearly she despised you before?"

He shook his head, "I don't ask 'why' because I don't want to lose her when I just got her back."

* * *

A/N: Next we see the psychologist visit with Skye and a flashback as to why Skye reversed her decision and started helping Ward.

**Please read and review...**


	7. Truth and Reality

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye sat in the huge common room on one of the couches working on yet another security code when the clearing of someone's voice made her look up. She found Coulson in the doorway with Huang beside him, he folded his arms and stared at her.

"I'm almost done with this code, have her go examine Trip's head."

"She's gone through the whole team, including Hill so pack it up and let her spend ten minutes with you."

Groaning the former hacker closed her laptop and put it aside as Huang walked into the room and sat down across from her in a chair. "I have to say you're the one I'm most interested in Skye."

"Good luck you two." Coulson left and closed the door.

"I may not be Hill or May and just give you the stare down but I'm not really interested," she started using quotations with her fingers, "in sharing my feelings."

Huang nodded and looked down at the pad of paper in front of her. "Why don't we start with something of current interest to us both: Grant Ward?" She looked up to see Skye's expression change. "You're defensive right now so that tells me I struck a nerve. I read your statements when he was imprisoned and I have to say they are full of anger and pain versus now where you're protective of him. What made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say what I thought wasn't actually true and leave it at that."

* * *

Five Months Before

* * *

_Everyone sat in the common room talking about ideas for the new SHIELD when Coulson walked in. He sat down and sighed, his actions had everyone silent and waiting. It was May who asked the million dollar question._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Coulson held up a folder, "Ward's psychological profile came back."_

_"Psychopathic and narcissistic personality traits, am I right?" Fitz asked and a couple of people seemed to mimic in their expressions if it was true._

_"No," Coulson sighed and looked at them all. "He's been diagnosed as suffering from Indoctrination and Stockholm Syndrome. Huang stated that he may seem psychopathic and/or sociopathic but his ability to care for something or someone genuinely is just one of many reasons why those diagnoses are impossible. She also said that at one critical point we had a chance to break him from Garrett's hold but we failed to, actually we made it stronger by rejecting him."_

_"We tried to persuade him not to push the pod in the ocean, what did we do wrong?" Simmons asked the question and he shook his head._

_"It wasn't you or Fitz," he looked at directly at Skye._

_Skye pointed to herself, "me, you're saying this is my fault? No, he chose to make all those decisions and lie to us. He's a serial killer and he deserves to rot in Hell."_

_"I think what Coulson is saying is that there was a critical moment and something happened concerning you." May looked at her, "can you think of any point where he was vulnerable and you rejected him?"_

_The young agent was silent and she folded her arms, "yeah, he was telling me that his feelings for me were real and I basically told him I was going to throw up. After that he got pissed off, yelling about how he made sacrifices and did things because he was a survivor." She looked up at Coulson, "are you saying that if I had just accepted what he was saying that…"_

_"You could have changed the tide of war." Coulson nodded to her and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the file and held it out to her. "I think you need to read this."_

_Leaning forward she took the paper and unfolded it, reading what was inside made her tear up. She tore from the room before anyone could stop her and May looked at Coulson. "what was that?"_

_"Reality." Coulson stood up and left the room._

* * *

Huang looked at Skye, "so you realized that you were wrong in it all?"

"I wasn't wrong, I just made a decision and it changed everything." Skye played with the bracelet around her wrist. "I never realized his feelings for me were stronger than Garrett's hold and that by rejecting him, I drove him back to the psychopath."

"So you're committed to helping him recover now because you made the mistake once before of rejecting him and the truth?"

Skye looked up at the woman, "I don't expect you to understand anything that is between me and Ward. It's not yours to understand in the first place because you haven't been there from the start. You don't know him the way I do, you didn't see the truth that escaped the façade that was his cover." She stood up and looked at the woman, "you may think you know him because he's spilled his guts for the last eight months but how do you know he didn't just tell you what you wanted to hear? Ward shares what he wants when he wants and with who he wants, the rest are just lies." A smile left the young agent's face, "I guess you'll have to figure out what is truth and what is lies because I'm not confirming or denying anything." She picked up her computer and left.

* * *

Starting to leave, Skye made it to the door before Huang's voice stopped her. "You're in love with him so you defend him. You were in love with him before, that's why his betrayal hurt so badly but what made you change? What was on that piece of paper?"

"None of your damn business." Skye opened the door and slammed it behind her, making her way to her room.

Once in the room she opened the top drawer of her desk and removed the small notebook from inside. A slip of paper was folded in-between the first and second page. Skye took it out and read the words on the page.

**You were the only thing I ever wanted for myself and I lost you because I felt like I needed to follow a psychopath. I don't deserve forgiveness but I need to say I'm sorry. You deserve all the happiness in the world, I'm only sorry I brought you pain instead. Good luck Skye, be happy in whatever you choose to do in life. – G.W.**

* * *

A/N: Next we see Huang's assessment of the two and also Skye's first day of training with Romanoff and Barton, hangover included.

Please read and review...


	8. Results of Psychologists and Tequila

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Huang found Coulson in the conference room looking at the security feeds. One of Ward's 'room' was up and you could see Skye on the camp bed in the 'visitation' area working on her laptop while Ward sat reading on his bed. They weren't talking to each other but both seemed to ignore the glass between them.

"I finished the team assessments sir."

Coulson turned his head to see Huang stop beside him, "and what did you find?"

"Everyone is psychologically stable including Grant Ward but that wasn't surprising. Remove someone from abuse and after a significant amount of time they'll be a different person. Agent Fitz is still having issues with dealing with the damage to long term memories but seems to be dealing with it constructively and appropriately. It's Skye I'm concerned about, she has an unhealthy attachment to Ward, in fact they have a very unhealthy attachment to each other and I'm concerned about how that will impact them in future days."

"Is it as strong as Garrett's control on Ward?"

Huang looked at the screen, "for him it's stronger, I feel like he'll do anything to keep her safe and alive. His is a need to protect and is willing to do that even from a distance so in reality he's the safest of the two. Now if she was injured or died I have no idea how he'd react, he may become homicidal or suicidal, I'm not sure which or if it'd be both."

Coulson nodded, "and Skye?"

"She's driven by love and guilt, apart they can be powerful but together they are dangerous combination. I suspect that she feels guilty about rejecting him and driving him back to Garrett. Skye's love for Grant Ward has also driven her to defend him if she perceives anyone or anything be a threat. The betrayal left its mark but whatever was on the piece of paper you gave her months ago it made her change her tune very quickly. Do you know what was on it?"

The lead agent sighed and folded his arms, "it was an apology to Skye and a wish for happiness in her life."

"What she perceived as an apology was for him a means of separation, he was effectively saying goodbye to her."

"What do you recommend for them both?"

Huang chuckled, "separate placements across the globe far from each other would be ideal but somehow I think you'd see more damage if you did. No the best thing is to slowly integrate him back into society during the day, I don't think he'd risk running because he will do anything to be around your agent. As for her, reduce her interaction with him via assignments or training, something to keep the two separated. Hell, put her in highly restricted material that he couldn't even dream of coming a mile within. Hopefully when he's earned it, he'll be back in specialty work that requires solo missions."

"So drive them apart physically to drive them apart emotionally?" Coulson chuckled, "you think it will work?"

"Probably not but it's worth a try, it may be love or it may just be an attachment. If it's love then apart they'll wait for the times they can be together while doing what is expected of them. If it's just an unhealthy attachment, they'll ignore everything to try to be together. Only time will tell but I expect Skye will be your biggest issue."

* * *

Skye walked into the small cafeteria that the Playground had to see the team eating breakfast and with them was Ward. Squinting she rubbed her eyes, having just woken she was sure she was dreaming. Blinking several times she found the image remained and so she grabbed her own breakfast and sat at the only vacant place between May and Simmons.

"I'd wake up because you have training with Romanoff and Barton in an hour." May spoke to her and she took a sip of coffee. "There will be an additional 14 rookie agents that came from the academies, I hope you're prepared to show them what you've learned so far."

Skye groaned, "I may have to take a rain check." She placed her head on her arms as she raised a finger in the air. "Never play Truth or Dare involving tequila shots with Fitzsimmons and Trip, ever!" She raised her head to look at them, "I think I have the hangovers of all hangovers and I place the blame on that damn psychologist."

"At least you can talk straight." Ward smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What is he doing out of his room?" Skye asked as she squinted, "or am I imagining Ward with us. The way my brain is working right now I wouldn't be surprised if I was imagining it."

Coulson looked at her, "integration during the day, he'll be helping Agent Nelson in stocking and house cleaning until further notice."

"Sounds like fun, trade you a punching bag for a toilet." Skye offered as she took another sip of coffee.

"Sold." Ward smiled at her, "drink your coffee and eat that bagel dry than take a cold shower. If you think I was a tough SO during training, Romanoff and Barton will eat you alive. Be at least 15 minutes early and don't tell them you were drinking last night, actually just forget you were."

She took a bite of her bagel, "any other advice oh wise one?"

"Yeah, don't be a wiseass. Romanoff alone will make you do 15 pushups and pull-ups each for a wiseass remark, don't get Barton involved or he'll make the pull-ups real by placing you on a ledge repeatedly." Ward watched her face drop, "he has an unhealthy affinity for heights or so I'm told."

"Brilliant, so I trade an ex-Nazi SO for suicidal SOs, really Coulson?" She stared at Coulson who shrugged.

"I want you to have the best."

Taking a sip of coffee Skye put her hands out, "it's like trading the devil for a demon, can't escape Hell." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "oh well, I should get going so I can at least puke my guts up once before I have a reason to."

* * *

A/N: Next we get an adorable Skyeward moment but also see the hostility between Romanoff and Ward (I think Hill told her about Ward's 'eye candy' comment).

**Please read and review...**


	9. A Moment of Peace Before the Storm

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Ward stood stocking boxes in one of the storage rooms when the door opened suddenly and shut just as suddenly. Walking around the shelves he found Skye bent over by one the shelves looking like she'd gone fifteen rounds with May. He folded his arms and leaned against the shelf nearest to him, a smirk allowed itself to rest on his face as he watched his former rookie try to catch her breathe.

"What are you doing hiding in a storage closet when you should be training?"

She looked up at him and pointed over her shoulder as she took a breath. "You go train with Terminator 1 and 2." She swiped her arms in the air, "forget what I said about you being a robot because compared to them you are the flipping Easter Bunny. I swear they make May look like all hugs and cuddles and they don't stop. I swear I feel like if I have to do another lap my legs will fall off." Skye stood and sighed, "I miss our training days because I feel like I'm living in Hell."

Taking in her attire of SHIELD issue sweats, that left nothing to the imagination, and a razorback tank that showed off her shoulders, Ward could only stare. Her hair lay in a ponytail and her skin seemed to be layered in sweat. All he could think about at that second was how beautiful she was and he'd give anything to be the one training her so he could see her like that every day.

"You've only been training with them for a week…"

Skye nodded, "yeah a week on of non-stop training. Do you wonder why I haven't visited you at all this week? Training from 8 am to 11 am then lunch and an hour of rest then we start all over again at 2 pm till 7 pm, I collapse into bed. Forget the fact that I'm a week behind on security coding and I have Hill, who now runs security, breathing down my neck to get it done." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the shelf. "I am so tired it's unbelievable and I don't get a break."

Ward walked over to her and she opened her eyes to look at him, "your body will get used to it. You learned fast before and you'll do it again."

* * *

Skye leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, Ward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "They expect so much out of me because I'm Coulson's protégé or so everyone says. I feel like nothing I do will be good enough and if it isn't enough, every time I lag behind or fail Romanoff references my shooting. Like I don't know the stupidity of going in alone without backup or training."

"Sorry," he rested his chin on her crown, "I didn't know he would shoot you."

"I know, its okay." Skye mumbled and a second later he felt her sag against him, obviously having fallen asleep.

Like he'd done it a thousand times, he maneuvered her into his arms and looked down to see her head resting against his chest. Leaving the storage closet he walked down the elevator and pushed the button that went to personnel living quarters. Making it to Skye's room he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes before covering her up. Kissing her head, Ward left and shut the door behind him. He planned on having a word with Coulson on Skye's training.

* * *

Skye found herself called to Coulson's office and was about to know when she heard voices being raised beyond the door. She knew all of them because one was her ex-SO/almost ex-boyfriend/best friend and the others were her SOs and Coulson. Deciding not to knock, she just went in and found Ward on one side of the table and Romanoff and Barton on the other. Coulson sat at the head of the table just watching the yelling match, almost seeming to let them go at it.

"Hey!" Skye yelled and everyone seemed to pause to look at her. "I thought we were SHIELD agents not kindergarteners fighting over a toy. You really want me to go get Hill to settle this, because I think we all know what she'd do to every single one of us if she even heard a millisecond of squabbling."

Romanoff snorted, "Ward here thinks we're pushing you too hard in training. I kindly informed him that he has no idea of our training regiments and he should stick his head where it belongs. He should be more worried about his own ass than an agent who has more respect than he'll ever have in the future."

"Watch it." Skye set her jaw as she snapped and Ward put his hand out.

"You don't have to defend me Skye…"

Barton chuckled, "cute, thinking she's defending you."

Coulson put a hand to his head and sighed, "all of you sit right now or I will see that all of you are scrubbing toilets for a month." Skye sat down beside Ward and the two Avengers sat down as well, looking as if they'd eat someone alive. Coulson leaned forward and looked at all of the people before him. "It has come to my attention that Skye's training, while necessary, is going beyond what she can physically handle. I have reports of her neglecting her main duties of building our security system, falling asleep in random places, not eating meals in order to sleep and most of all," he looked at the two avengers, "Dr. Simmons has kindly hinted that all of this is causing her immune system to take a beating. The good doctor is having to push immune boosters in order to compensate for the loss."

* * *

"All of the rookie agents have the same routine and I don't hear any of them complaining. Once Skye gets used to the routine…"

Ward shook his head, "it took her months to get used to training the first time, months and the way you're pushing her she'll end up in the Infirmary before her body even begins to understand. She's not some rookie agent who plans on being a specialist or complete field agent, she's a computer specialist who needs minimum field training."

"You should be the last one to talk about what she needs." Romanoff shook her head, "I seemed to remember you played her emotions and kidnapped her just for Garrett. It's obvious you only care when it suits you."

"You don't know a damn thing Romanoff so stick that nose of yours where it belongs." Ward clutched his jaw as he spoke. "At least I'm worried about her and as her trainer you should be worried too but you obviously aren't."

Romanoff leaned back in her seat. "So now you're worried? Where was your worry when your rookie was shot by the madman you followed? What about when you played her emotions? Or how about the time you kidnapped her? No Ward, you don't worry, you only play it when it suits you."

"Shut up!" Skye nearly yelled and they all looked at her stunned. "You don't know anything Agent Romanoff so shut up!" She shook her head and pushed back her chair, leaving from the room with the door slamming behind her.

* * *

A/N: Oh shit has hit the fan!

Next we see Coulson misinterpert the good doctor's words, break Skye's heart and unintentionally start sending Ward down a road of possibly no return.

**Please read and review...**


	10. Driving the Wedge

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Coulson found Skye in her room curled up on her bed just staring at the wall. He pulled her desk chair to the bed and sat down, her eyes flickered to him for only a second before they resumed looking at the wall. Sighing he folded his arms and sat back waiting for her to speak. When it became clear she wouldn't he went ahead.

"That was uncalled for…"

"No one understands, no one was there but us so no one can understand. You didn't see him AC, the torture and pain as well as the emotions and all anyone can say is that he doesn't care. The problem was he cared about me too much and I rejected him when I should have listened." Her eyes flickered to him, "everyone calls him a traitor and doesn't trust him, that's fine but no one has the right to say he doesn't care."

The new director leaned forward as Skye sat up, "his track record makes it hard to."

"You know if someone pointed a gun at me that he'd be the first to react. He'd eliminate the threat no matter the cost and you know it. His only concern is my safety, Ward would never endanger my life without being prepared to eliminate a threat." She moved to the edge of the bed and looked him in the eyes. "Let Ward train me again, he knows what is realistic and he knows me. I guarantee that I'll learn more in two day with him than I have a week with Romanoff and Barton."

"Skye, he's barely earned the right to do janitorial work. The abuse he suffered and the conditions he's recovering from don't excuse what he's done. He'll have to answer for those deaths after his recovery. Right now, this recovery period is a grace period because when it's over he won't see the light of day again and you know it." Coulson watched as realization dawned in her eyes. "I can't allow him to train you and I have to honestly ask that you stop seeing him every day. You're a SHIELD agent and he's a prisoner, it can't go anywhere and you know it."

"I love him…"

Coulson nodded, "I know and that's why it hurts that I have to ask you to stop. It'll become an order if you don't and I'll be forced to lock you out of the system permanently." He stood up and watched as she curled up, holding her legs to her chest. "One visit every other day for thirty minutes and you don't go beyond the glass anymore."

* * *

He shut the door behind him and closed his eyes as he heard Skye's sobs. Opening his eyes he found May leaning against the wall.

"Why are you doing this Phil?"

"Huang says they have to be separated and I can't be gentle."

May joined him as he walked away, "you told her he'd be locked away, you told me he'd be free to stay or go."

"And if he stays, he'll resume specialist missions on the other side of the globe far from Skye. It may sting but in the long run it'll help them both."

* * *

Two days later Skye found herself sitting on the floor with her back against the glass wall separating Ward's room from the visitation area. He sat identically on his side as they spoke about her training.

"Romanoff has a habit of glancing where she's going to deliver the blow, it lasts only a microsecond but if you can catch it you'll know where she's headed." Ward turned his head to look at Skye. "You don't come yesterday."

Skye nodded, "after training I had a few codes I had to deliver to Hill. You make it sound like stacking toilet paper and counting tampons in the dispensers wasn't a highlight."

He chuckled and shrugged, "Dalton from logistics found me mopping the hallway and asked if I was good at cleaning up messes because I cleaned up so many of Garrett's."

"I hope you punched him."

"Didn't get the chance but I wish I had." Ward opened the book in his lap. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Skye glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing thirty minutes. "Not today, I'm tired and I should probably head to bed." She turned around and put her hand on the glass, he put his up to hers and glanced at her. "I'll see you soon."

"Tomorrow?"

"Whenever I get a break really." She dropped her hand and stood to leave.

"Skye?" She turned at the door to see him looking at her. "Don't lie to me, Coulson's not letting you come every day is he?"

She shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. "Every other day for thirty minutes."

"Follow orders Skye, don't get into trouble…for me please."

With a short nod she was out the door and Ward went back to his book, ignoring the red hot knife that reality was shoving into his heart.

* * *

In the conference room Coulson stood watching the interaction on security feeds. A cough behind him made him turn to see May and he turned back around to look at the feeds. She moved to stand beside him.

"I spoke with Huang, she said that how you're going about this is going to do more harm than good. She said to keep Skye busy and let that reduce interactions not order her to stop seeing him."

Coulson sighed and looked at the agent beside him, "she asked that Ward train her, that's not reducing interactions."

"Maybe not but you're destroying her Phil, much more so than Ward and Garrett did. What about Ward and the progress he's making, you take away the one thing he cares about and what type of reaction do expect will happen? It won't be positive that's for sure."

"You may not agree with this method but in the long run it'll help them both appreciate who they are independent of each other."

May shook her head, "I sure hope you're right about that."

* * *

A/N:COULSON!

Next we see the result of Coulson's 'help' and it's impact on Skye...

**Please read and review...**


	11. Breaking Point

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye sat working on a triple layer security program while eating dinner with Fitzsimmons. The two were once again arguing over the merits of getting a monkey and Skye was happy to leave the conversation alone. The intercom blasted and she sat up as she heard the request that went out to security teams.

"Medical team to Cage 3, Medical team to Cage 3."

"Isn't Ward in Cage 3?" Simmons asked the question and Skye was out of her seat instantly.

She found Coulson and May in the hallway looking halfway between disbelief and concerned. Despite May holding her back, Skye strained to see past the medical team and Huang inside the room. Huang walked out ahead of a gurney that was carrying an unconscious Ward, they rolled him down the hallway towards the Infirmary.

"What happened?" Skye was immediately defensive and Huang merely looked at her.

"Director Coulson didn't follow my instructions and because of it, he forced an issue causing Ward to have a psychological break." Huang looked at Coulson, "all the progress that your agent and I have managed to succeed in has now been lost. Eight months of rehabilitation has been lost and will take another eight months to gain back."

Coulson shook his head, "I didn't know it would happen like this, you suggested separation…"

"Not forced separation and removal of the only thing constant in his life. You removed a vital part of his rehabilitation these last two months, the most vital part in fact and now this is the cause."

"I don't understand?" Skye looked between them, "what are you saying?"

"I suggested periodic separation of you and Ward so that you both could grow apart as well as together. Director Coulson thought I meant forced separation, effectively removing you from Ward's everyday routine. First it was every other day then twice a week and now once a week, I watch the logs and I realized the pattern. Removing you was like removing water from a man in a desert, he didn't know how to cope and basically snapped."

Skye looked between them all, "what did he do?"

"He got violent during our session when I mentioned you and effectively destroyed his cell and injuring himself in the process. When I tried to help him he got even more agitated and violent so I had to leave the room to call medical." She shook her head, "I'll keep you update."

* * *

After she left Skye turned to Coulson and shook her head, "you've been against this from the moment he got here. Back at Leavenworth it was okay that I see him but now," tears filled her eyes. "You destroyed everything we've done and you don't even care. At this rate why don't you just put a bullet in his head because that would be more humane."

The hacker tore from the hallway and headed to the infirmary, May looked at Coulson and he shook his head.

"I didn't know…"

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen Phil. I think this time you need to trust Skye and Huang, let them take over because I doubt he'll be able to recover if this happens again." She touched his arm and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Skye sat beside Ward's bed and held his hand, ignoring the staff as they worked around her. Huang said that she needed to be there when Ward woke to let him know she wasn't gone like he thought she was. The movement of his head was followed by his hand squeezing hers, she bent over him and smiled.

"Hey there." She spoke softly as his eyes opened. "Hey, how you are you feeling? I was told you had a fit that rivals the Hulk which is impressive considering he destroyed Harlem."

Ward blinked, "Skye?"

"Right here Robot and not going anywhere." She smiled and he shook his head, "what is it?"

"Don't deserve you, go away…"

She shook her head, "not going anywhere and as for deserving me, that's a matter of opinion."

"Go away." He pull his hand away from her and rolled onto his side. "Go be an agent and leave me to rot in Hell."

* * *

Rolling her eyes Skye moved around the bed and folded her arms, "like rolling over is going to escape me. I told you I'm not going anywhere so suck it up and get ready for some intense hands on therapy."

"You left before, you'll leave again."

"Not by choice, I didn't want to leave." She touched his arm and he moved away from her touch.

"You'd lie to get me to believe you, just go away Skye and leave me alone."

Skye put her hands on her hips, "really, you're going to start pulling the teenage crap? Here I was thinking that any relationship we had would involve rational adults but no you have one adult and one teenager. Okay Agent Ward, when you decide to be 32 years old again than by all means have someone come get me."

She started to walk away but paused when he called after her. "Please don't leave me."

"You want me to leave and now you want me to stay. Which is it Ward?" She folder her arms and looked at him. "If you want me to stay than you ask me to stay but if you tell me to leave than I'm leaving till tomorrow."

"Stay, please." He looked at her and she nodded, moving over to sit beside him again.

"Okay I'll stay right here till you fall asleep again."

* * *

In the corner of the Infirmary, May stood watching with Huang beside her. Both women were joined by Coulson who nodded to each of them.

"How's he doing?"

May shrugged, "he just woke up and was forced to make his first major decision."

"He wanted Skye to leave but then begged her to stay." Huang looked at both people, "he feels like she abandoned him but he fears being abandoned again. He resents her some for leaving him once so he wants her to go but at the same time he craves having her in his life. Forced to choose between her staying and going, he asked her to stay." Huang folded her arms, "I hadn't seen Skye's methods of dealing with his rehabilitation before now but I have to say that she has a good handle on his moods and actions. Anyone else wouldn't have made him choose, they would have just stayed or left. She gave him a choice which is exactly what he needed, the ability to choose for himself instead of others making a decision."

"What does that tell you?" May made the inquiry softly.

Huang smiled at them, "that if she's consistent, Skye will make progress with Ward at a pace we're unprepared for. She's done it once already and she'll do it again even faster." The woman shook her head, "if we'd had her onboard to begin with he'd be doing more than janitorial work right now."

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot Coulson, NOT!

Next we see Skye and May have a heart to heart conversation and some secrets are revealed.

**Please read and review...**


	12. Heart to Heart

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Nursing a cup of coffee, Skye found herself alone at nearly five in the morning. The sound of shuffling made her look up to find May sitting down across from her. They were the only two inhabitants in the lone cafeteria that had gone from serving the team to nearly 300 agents. It was an impressive feat in under a year but Coulson was managing to rebuild SHIELD from the ground up, properly and without bypassing protocols or screenings.

"You're up early."

Skye shook her head, "up late," she chuckled and took a sip of coffee. "He has his good days and his bad days, right now he's in the stage of not wanting me far from his sights because he thinks I'll abandon him again. It's like having a two year old."

May nodded and smiled, "a six foot two year old."

"Yeah but I'm not giving up on him." The hacker looked at her silent team leader, she'd always been there with Coulson step by step and the second leader of the pack. "Can I ask you something personal, you don't have to answer if you don't want?"

"You can ask but it doesn't mean I'll answer."

Biting her lip Skye tilted her head, "did it ever piss you off finding out that while he was sleeping with you he was thinking of me?"

May leaned back and folded her arms, "contrary to what people believe, it was just sex and I wasn't emotionally attached. The reason I kicked the crap out of him was he used that to distract me. So to answer your question, no I wasn't pissed." Leaning forward, May put her hand on Skye's wrist. "He may have lied about everything but the one thing he held true to was how he felt for you. He was asked a single important question almost every time Coulson visited him, before you did and he gave the same reply every time."

"What was the question?"

"Coulson asked him what he regretted the most about following Garrett's orders blindly. Every time Ward replied one word." May stared into Skye's eyes. "Skye…that was his answer every single time the question was asked. You were his light in the darkness, the unseen variable that changed everything and he'll regret forever following a madman because it made him lose you."

Skye shook her head, "he hasn't lost me yet, I'm still here."

"Reality says yes but he'll never see otherwise. He could be rehabilitated and come back to SHIELD, find happily ever after with you but in his mind he will never see otherwise no matter what is said or done." May sighed, "the disgust he saw your eyes, the hatred and anger will haunt him till he dies. That's the punishment he'll always carry for what he did. No amount of torture can compare to that moment in time and he will always hate himself for making you feel that towards him."

* * *

Looking down at the table Skye let her hands grasp the warm cup tighter. "Part of me wishes I had just accepted what he was and given him the hard drive. Maybe I could have changed him instead of pushing him closer to the psychotic killer that Garrett was, I blame myself at times."

"You love him that's why you feel guilt." May smiled as she leaned back. "Fitz had hope, Simmons and Trip faced reality, Coulson and I thought of how to take him and Garrett down but the whole time you felt guilt. That made you stronger than the rest of us. Sure Coulson will say that hope is stronger than guilt but what drives mankind more than the realization we could have changed things."

The hacker sighed, "I don't think I loved Miles but I know I love Ward. The first guy I love turns out to be a traitor and a serial killer who followed a madman's every order. I don't think it could get any worse." She looked up and shook her head, "how do I know we won't destroy that love by the time it's over with?"

"You don't but ask yourself one question, if you knew everything would you still get on the plane? From that day until today, knowing you couldn't change anything all, would you still get on plane and never allow yourself the chance?"

Silence permeated the room for a few moments before Skye smiled, "no, I would still go through hell and feel all the pain." Her eyes met May's as she smiled, "because not loving him would hurt more than loving him and carrying the pain."

* * *

May stood and nodded, "sometimes I feel the same."

"You really should tell Coulson how you feel, it would save all of us a headache." She saw May pause, "like I told Ward, we lived on the same plane so secrets aren't kept that well. Besides, he could do worse," she leaned in with a smirk, "than the Calvary."

"Don't call me that."

"Call them like I see them." Skye looked at the clock, "I should go see if my ex-SO/almost ex-boyfriend is done with his tantrum. I left him to think about his actions and words when he hauled a book in my direction."

May chuckled, "just start calling him your boyfriend, it would save a lot of time."

"When Ward can clean up his act and start acting like his age long enough to have a civilized meal with me." Skye stood up and shrugged, "then he can earn the title. Right now he's," she motioned with her hand in circles, "like a two year old, one moment he's willing to listen and the next he's yelling at me. Thankfully the whole 'do not harm Skye' is engrained in his mind no matter his mood or I'd be like Kowalski when he brought Ward's meal two days ago, busted nose. Kowalski told me I was crazy trying to rehabilitate him and Ward perceived it as a threat towards me, took me having to put myself between the two men in Ward's path to make him stop."

"What did Kowalski do?"

"Ran and next I know, I'm personal maid servant to Mr. Grant-Two-Year-Old-Ward. Meals and escorting to the bathroom which is kind of awkward. I have to stand outside the shower and stalls to make sure he doesn't agitate anyone." Skye waved her hand, "men are pigs I will tell you that. I've gotten way more sight of Mason Tyler than anyone ever should if you get my meaning."

* * *

A/N: That scene was fun to write and I enjoyed the heart to heart.

Next we see Ward 2 weeks after his breakdown and if he's on the road to recovery or facing a road of no return.

Warning: I just got done writing chapter 18 and while the last chapter seemed a road of no return, the chapters ahead get dark as the team start taking on Skye's parents. When I mean dark, I mean some actions ahead have you questioning who people are. Don't freak out though, things become resolved, can't say which chapter it will be in though...maybe 20-somthing or possibly 30-something? The title of this fic wasn't just meant for Ward...

**Please read and review...**


	13. One Step Back, Two Steps Foward

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye stared at Ward as he faced her breathing heavily after one of his frequent 'fits' and while they'd began to taper off as the weeks went by it didn't mean he'd stay collected when frustrated. She was learning that this behavior was what Ward exhibited at Leavenworth for the first three months there so given that he'd become calmer after two weeks was a success.

"Are you done because I have better things to do?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "I have a quadruple-backdoor viral interface system I have to start writing so either you stop or I go. Your choice, which is it?"

He sat down on his bed and clinched his fists, "I'm tired of talking to her."

"Well you're going to talk to her whether you like it or not." Skye bent down beside the bed and looked up at him as she held one his hands in her own. "I know it's hard to think about but do you remember your progress a month ago? You were able to leave the room during the day and do work, you want to be able to do that again right?" His eyes met hers, "well if you want to work to that again you need to talk."

Ward looked at the floor, "I want to hit something, I'm so angry that I want to hit something or someone."

"Do you want to hit me?" She watched his expression to see anger turn into softness and immediately he looked at her with a reverence that she hadn't seen before his break down.

"No, never you. I would never hurt you Skye."

Skye nodded and stood up as the outer door opened and Huang stepped in, she walked over and stepped inside the cell. "Are we ready?"

"Almost." Skye put a hand on Ward's shoulder, "talk to her while I work something out for that aggression issue."

* * *

No sooner had she left Ward and Huang, Skye found herself in front of Coulson's desk. The man looked at her as if she was insane but listened to her argument of allowing Ward to use the gym under her supervision.

"Prisoners get yard time and honestly," she shrugged as she sat down, "he's like a caged tiger right now. I'll watch him or spar with him, something but unlike before he is just sitting in a room talking to a psychologist instead of interacting with people and having yard time."

Coulson was silent before speaking, "you and May at certain hours only, twice a day for an hour and no more than that. If he tries to interact with someone he'll be escorted back to his cell immediately."

"What if someone challenges him, like Romanoff or Barton?"

"Then he won't be punished for something that's not his fault."

Skye smiled at Coulson as she thought about his words, "guess I get my training in at the same time. Thanks AC." She left before Coulson could renege on the fact she'd managed to get Ward to train her while getting him gym time.

* * *

Returning to Ward's room, she found him pacing as Huang sat talking to him. Sitting on the camp bed Skye listened to the conversation as they spoke. Despite doctor-patient confidentiality, Ward didn't care that Skye knew what he was saying and Huang had figured out that one way or another Skye knew what was said during sessions so no one said anything if Skye showed up during one.

"Grant I understand you're angry at Skye because you feel like she abandoned you but have you told her this?"

"Yes, I've told her. I tell her everything, we agreed no more lies."

Huang nodded, "that's good that you agreed no more lies. Have you thought about forgiving her? What about forgiving your brother for his abuse? You have all this anger and rage because of what he did but forgiving him might help. I know you don't want to forgive him but by doing so you can move on, forgive but not forget."

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness, he's a monster for what he did." Ward turned and hit the wall before turning his back to it and slid down to the floor. He rested his arms on his knees and shook his head. "Because of him Ryan is dead and Sara will always have the scars."

"Some may say you don't deserve forgiveness but you have people who care and are trying to help. Skye should have abandoned you, hated you for what you did but she continues to stand beside you. You've killed and hurt more people than your brother ever did so why do you deserve forgiveness and he doesn't?" Huang stood up and nodded, "that's it for today, I'll see you on Friday."

* * *

After Huang departed Skye moved into Ward's room and sat beside him on the floor. Taking his hand in hers, she held it in her lap and allowed her thumb to rub softly over his knuckles. Ward continued to stare ahead as if in thought and silence permeated the room before Skye spoke.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

He turned his head to look at her, "that she's right, I've done worse and I get everyone's forgiveness. I tried to kill him when I was a teenager and haven't seen him since, I didn't care and I was promised by Garrett that one day I'd get the chance to kill him. I always hung on that promise because everything he did was unforgiveable."

"Maybe it was, he committed actions because he wanted to and you did because some psychotic killer told you to." Skye squeezed his hand, "you're a good man, you've just made bad choices because someone told you to. I also think Huang is right, that you should forgive him…" Ward looked away and set his jaw as she spoke. "Ward look at me, hey look at me please." He refused so Skye moved around till she was kneeling between his legs and cupped his face to make him look at her. "Grant listen to me before you start getting pissed off again." His eyes focused on her and she sat back on her legs, dropping her hands from his face as she did so. Ward captured her hands in his and held them. "I think you should forgive him not because he deserves it but because if you don't, it'll eat you alive like his has all your life. Sometimes we forgive people not because they deserve it but because we need to in order to move on from the past."

* * *

A/N: Okay so progress is being made...

Next we see Ward training Skye and some morning interaction with the team.

**Please read and review...**


	14. A Member of Society Again

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye stared down at her former SO and could only allow a smile to grace her face because he looked adorable. It was nearly 0500 and she'd shown up to his room to collect him for training, May would meet them after she'd finished tai chi and it wasn't like Coulson wasn't walking down the halls so the two women agreed to do it their way in the mornings.

"Ward, wake up!" Skye spoke and she honestly wondered how she could slip into his room without him waking but his brain was set for automatic 'wake up' at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her, instantly sitting up on alert. "You and I have training so get up and get dressed ten minutes ago."

The man honestly looked at her confused, "training?"

"I asked Coulson to allow you gym time and he agreed, I figured we'd get my training in so we kill two birds with one stone. It's either you or Romanoff and I'm kind of partial to you but don't tell her that." She turned and walked out the open door to sit on the camp bed.

* * *

Walking to the gym Skye watched as Ward took in everything, most likely determining if there were any threats around. Reaching the gym they found May stretching on the mats and Skye looked at Ward as he took in everything. He immediately started towards the punching bags but paused as if looking for something. "Where are…"

"I'll get you a new pair of wraps." Skye moved to the lockers at the far wall and pulled a bin from the shelf unit beside it. She opened her locker via thumb print and removed her own wraps to wear. "Here." She threw his pair at him and started putting on her own. "You can shove yours in my locker till we can get one for you."

Once his hands were wrapped, Ward turned back to see Skye already beating the crap out of one of the punching bags and not just with her fists. He crossed his arms and watched her, his mind finally at ease for the first time in what seemed like forever. His focus aimed solely at the girl in front of him, his lifeline in the chaos of life and the air he needed to breathe. Almost every day of sitting in a cell and Garrett's betrayal seemed to fly out the window. It was just him and Skye training like they had before she got shot. That thought made him want to find Quinn and shove two in him, Garrett's orders not to touch Quinn the only reason he hadn't made the man die a very slow and agonizing death.

"She needs defense training." He turned to see May beside him, "she is already has the physical conditioning and can easily capture a gun from the enemy but she depends on us to defend her if a threat is present."

"What has Romanoff taught her?"

"Physical evasion, she may work them long but she doesn't move very quickly." May moved off to a treadmill and started on it as Ward backed up to the mats.

* * *

Once he was on the mats he unwrapped his hands before looking over at Skye. "Skye," she paused and looked at him, "unwrap and come here."

She did as asked and stood before him, "I thought we were hitting the bags?"

"I'll try to ignore the pun." He moved over to the table nearby that held an array of plastic weapons. Grabbing a gun he walked over to Skye and handed it to her. "Take it and listen closely. We're going to start your defense training and it's going to feel stupid but the more we go the more realistic the scenarios get. Point the gun at me and tell me what you'd do."

She pointed the gun and shook her head, "I shoot."

"The gun's jammed, what do you do now?"

Thinking about what to do, Skye finally smirked before moving closer and flipped the gun around, spinning so her back it turned to him and jabbed the butt of the gun into his side. Ward grabbed her arms and held her a foot away. "I use it as a physical weapon."

"No you discard the gun and fight physically." He took the weapon and threw it away, walking around to face her. "We'll go in steps till you get it."

* * *

Coulson walked into the cafeteria to see May and Skye flanking Ward at a table. Fitzsimmons and Trip were with them and they all seemed to be doing something in relation to the table.

"No, hummer is the name of a vehicle." Fitz remarked and Skye put her hand up.

"Checking right now." She started working on her tablet, "hummer is a noun that means: someone that hums. That means it is a word Fitz."

Fitz shook his head and Ward took a sip of coffee, "how are you feeling?"

"Fitz!" Simmons scowled before looking at Ward, "I apologize, he's got no manners really as of lately."

"I'm feeling fine actually." Ward put his cup down and looked at Skye. "Better than I have in a few weeks. Still hate the shrink…"

Trip snorted, "way I hear it, everyone hates the shrink and your girl there, well she told her off massively."

Skye played with her tiles and rolled her eyes, "she wanted personal so I got up front and personal."

Half the table laughed and May shook her head, "Simmons hurry up and finish this game so we can all get to work."

"Actually, I am finishing this game with museum." Skye laid out her tiles and smiled at them all. "I'm not sorry."

Everyone dispersed and Skye moved to escort Ward back to his cell while May made her way over to Coulson. He shook his arms as he folded his head, "it's like a switch was flipped, totally different."

"Training Skye helped him, it put him in a state of mind that made him feel comfortable. Then Skye suggested he eat breakfast with the team and before we knew it a game was started." She smiled at Coulson, "the interaction is helping him, he can't feel abandoned if he's surrounded by people who care about him. I think breakfast after training will be a regular occurrence after training."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Ward earn a HUGE result of all his work as well as hear some secrets between Ward and Skye.

Please read and review...


	15. Sometimes the Psychologists are Right

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Phil Coulson stood watching the security feeds in the conference room when a presence behind him made him turn. He found Huang making her way to stand beside him, her attention on the security feed of Ward's room. It had been his interest before she arrived and continued to be at that moment. Ward sat on the floor of the room against the glass with his arms around Skye as she sat between his legs, her back to his chest and he seemed to be playing with her fingers.

Huang flipped the auditory switch and the conversation between the two was heard. Coulson folded his arms and took in the soft near-whispers the almost-lovers seemed to talking in. They wanted their conversation to be intimate but not secretive.

"…and Sister Margo nearly had a fit when she found me and Ian. She had no shame, marching us before Mother Henrietta and vividly describing what she saw us doing." Skye's soft chuckle seemed to grow, "needless to say I was not allowed to be alone with boys till I left at eighteen."

"At least you didn't have half the rookie class looking at you strangely when you turned away from the model in Seduction 101." Ward's voice floating through the speaker and they saw as he rested his chin against Skye's head, an arm going around her while his free hand played with her fingers. "I got a quick introduction to seduction via the female half of the class, Agent Warwick got the honors and she never let me forget it."

Skye laughed and shook her head, "I'm pretty sure she only nagged you about it because of your horrible skill level."

"Who said anything about horrible?" Before Skye could respond, Ward assaulted her sides with his hands and laughter seemed to erupt from the hacker. "You want horrible, I'll give you horrible you little minx."

* * *

Coulson turned off the audio and turned to Huang. "How is his progress?"

"Since he's had something to focus on and the ability of constant socialization has been provided," she smiled at Coulson as she looked back at the screen. "He's done remarkable and while it's been two months since his break down, he's made strides at a pace that took three times as long the time before. Most of it is due to Skye because no matter what he did or said, she refused to give up on him or leave him. He's never had anyone focused solely on him and what he feels and that's the emotional support he needed from the beginning. His parents nor Garrett gave that to him, they took and took but never gave."

"Long term?"

Huang shrugged, "his rehabilitation will take a lifetime but right now it's best to start integration again. This time don't interfere and make sure his tasks still leave time to train Skye, it's a positive outlet of emotion for him."

Coulson's eyes darted to the screen to see Skye at the small shelf unit that held all of Ward's books. She seemed to be checking titles as he stood behind her, hands on her waist and watching her over her shoulders. "What about the two of them?"

"Leave them be," Huang smiled and turned to leave, "their bond is stronger than most marriages I've seen and they aren't even married yet. They rival Romanoff and Barton in love and loyalty, you know that challenging those two is death welcoming." She turned at the door and he turned to look at her. "Find him quarters instead of the cell, let him feel like he's part of society but don't forget the tracking bracelet."

* * *

Coulson found the team the next morning playing Scrabble as usual, it had become a normal occurrence for the team to play every morning over breakfast. Sitting beside May, he watched as Ward put down the word 'treason' and Skye shook her head.

"Really, of all the words you could put down it had to be that one."

Ward shrugged, "you put down 'traitor' yesterday."

"But there's a difference, I mean between me and you." She gave him her 'really?' look before motioning to him. "You committed treason and I'm not a traitor, well maybe to the Rising Tide but that doesn't matter, you don't put stuff down that creates irony. It's a huge turn off!"

Simmons cleared her throat, "Skye it's your turn or should we pause so you can have a domestic?"

"So NOT going there." Skye looked at her tiles and bit her lip before laying down the word 'sea' and throwing her hands up. "Done, no more tiles."

* * *

Groans circled the table before Coulson spoke, "I wanted you all here for a few moments. Today is a big day for one of us and they've earned it." He stood with a box in his hands and also an envelope.

"Did Skye pass her training?" Fitz seemed to be anxious about asking the question, "I know she's worked hard the last three months."

Coulson moved over to stand between Skye and Ward, he placed the box and envelope down in front of the former specialist. "Go ahead, open it."

Ward looked at the man standing behind him before looking at the rest of the table. Genuinely eager faces and Skye's hand on his leg made him open the box first to find a black tracking bracelet identical to the one Skye wore for months. Skye's face lit up in a grin and she practically tackled Coulson.

"Thank you AC!" She was immediately back in her seat and taking it out of the box. She put it on Ward's wrist and it clicked into place. "Now you'll have a little bit more freedom during the day."

Coulson chuckled, "and night." He nodded to the envelope and Ward opened it, tipping it over for a key card to fall out. "You have quarters now between Skye and Fitzsimmons, the keycard will track your comings and goings as you pass through the living quarters and communal areas. The bracelet monitors you like it did Skye, heavy restriction on technology and restriction on key areas such as armory and those vital to our missions. Other than that you have some freedom and you start training rookies tomorrow morning following breakfast and Scrabble."

* * *

A/N: Yay Ward! Okay I kind of like Huang now, despite writing the character not to be liked I kind of like her now.

Next we see some Skyeward shippiness (You'll need a dentist, fair warning because of it's sweetness) and see the girls using 'girl code' to confuse the guys.

**Please read and review...**


	16. Moments Together

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

It was strange to Skye how sitting up talking into the night had ended up with them sleeping together. She quickly corrected her mind because while she and Ward had slept together, nothing had happened beyond actual mental shut down sleep. Of course waking up in the man's arms had sent a smile to her face but at the same time she wonder why Ward hadn't taken her to her own room when she'd fallen asleep.

"We need to work on your breathing techniques." Ward's voice made her turn over and she found him looking at her. "You've been awake for at least ten minutes."

Skye smiled and buried her head in his neck, taking in the feel on his hands on her back and hair as she cuddled closer. "I doubt I'll sleep this close to the enemy."

"Better not," Ward pulled his head back as he stared into her eyes. "That alone would give me reason to shoot someone." His hand moved up to her face and he used a thumb to push back the strands of hair resting against her temple. Skye watched as the only emotions covering his face were love and reverence, as if she was a miracle to behold or a dying man's saving grace. "Am I selfish to want to keep you to myself?"

She shook her head slightly, "no, you've never had a chance to want something or someone before and now that you have that you should never let go."

He closed his eyes for a second before he looked straight at her. "You aren't an object Skye, you're a person who never loses hope and never lets anything get her down. You aren't something to own," Ward kissed her forehead. "You're someone to be treasured and protected."

"Then treasure and protect me." Her eyes held determination and honesty, in anyone else it wouldn't have made him blink but she took his breath away.

Before he could reply the nightstand alarm sounded and Ward was forced to roll over and turn it off. Turning back over he found Skye standing up pulling her shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"To my room so I can get dressed for training." Once the shoes were on she leaned over and kissed him, pulling back when air became necessary. "Don't be late, you promised me we'd work on lower body defense. I want to be able to kick someone's ass not just punching the crap out of them." With a smile she was gone and Ward sat up with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Walking to breakfast, Skye looked down when Ward's hand slipped into hers. The memory of Providence came to mind but she pushed it away because unlike before no lies existed between them. Looking at him she smiled and moved closer to his side.

"Why do you like holding my hand?"

He gave a short shake of his head, "I just do and don't ask me why because I'm clueless myself."

"Grant Ward clueless," she laughed softly and smirked at him. "Remind me to remember what day it is." All he did was roll his eyes and lean down to kiss her head in return while she rambled on about the historical making his cluelessness was.

* * *

They got their food and joined the team to find Trip had set up the Scrabble board. Simmons smiled at Skye and nodded her little 'do tell more' nod in reference to Ward. Skye shook her head and gave her the 'later' look that all women seemed to understand. Fitz and Ward both looked at the women beside them as if trying to figure out what was going on.

"You understand any of that?" Ward asked his friend and Fitz shook his head.

"Not a clue, it's probably some type of girl code." Fitz watched as Simmons nodded to Skye and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, definitely girl code."

May looked down the table and met Skye's eyes, the younger agent smiled before taking a sip of coffee. The Calvary just gave a short nod in confirmation as Coulson sat down.

"What's going on?"

"Well it appears that May, Skye and Simmons are using some type of girl code sir." Fitz looked at Coulson, "by chance sir do you speak girl code?"

Before anything could be said, a chair was pulled up to their table and they found Hill sitting between Simmons and Skye at the other end. "I expect to be part of that conversation."

"Of course, the more the merrier." Simmons smiled and looked at Skye then May and finally Hill before speaking. "How about our lunch hour?"

Hill nodded, "my office has no ability to be surveyed so it presents privacy."

"1300 and be on time." May spoke quickly and started on her bagel.

"Girl party at 1300, I'm down." Skye smirked before looking at all the guys. "If I get a hint of surveillance by any of you, well I'm sure Agent Hill would love target practice."

Fitz gulped and Ward seemed to share a look with Trip, the current specialist nodded. "Guy lunch hour here, the four of us."

"Will be here." Coulson replied as he nodded and started on his coffee.

"Count me in." Came from Fitz and Ward as they began to grab tiles for the game.

* * *

Hill grabbed tiles and Skye smiled at her, "how good are you because either Simmons or I win every time?"

"I beat Fury."

Everyone at the table paused and most of the agents shared a look. Fitz seemed to be the one who quickly asked the question. "Should we just pack it up now?"

"At least give her a chance to try to win." Ward offered and Fitz looked at Skye.

"You might want to stop your boyfriend from committing social suicide."

Skye snorted, "you've met him right? What can I do exactly to make Mr. Grant-I'm-a-Robot-Ward not commit social suicide? He's not trained to be social, specialist remember?" She yelped when Ward tickled her on her side and she elbowed him to which he stole her coffee.

"Oh dear." Simmons sighed and shook her head, "we should just stop the game now before it begins. They're bound to have a domestic that lasts the whole game."

May only shook her head and turned to Coulson, "aren't you glad you didn't interfere?"

"I'm more concerned what Hill will do if they don't stop."

The Calvary only shrugged, "I don't think she'll do anything because I think she's enjoying the show." They looked over to see Hill with her arms folded by a smirk threatening to bust forth as she watched Skye attempt to use seduction to get her coffee back by whispering things in Ward's ear.

* * *

A/N: I think, even as the writer, I need to return to my dentist after that!

**WARNING: I can't tell you much but the next chapter begins a road of darkness that continues for close to EIGHT chapters. its a road of darkness not for Ward but for Skye and we address her past. If you are TRIGGERED by death, blood and murder than wait till Chapter 25. **

**Please read and review...**


	17. Start of Darkness

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence towards Women and Stabbing**

* * *

"Again!" Ward's voice resonated through the gym as Skye kicked the dummy they were using as target practice. He paused and walked over to the girl that had become his world practically, placing a hand on her shoulder he used the other to pull her chin up so her eyes met his. "What's wrong, usually you're more focused than this?" His voice was soft unlike it had been moments before when giving her an order.

Skye shook her head, "it's nothing, I'll start focusing." She turned to the dummy but Ward stopped her, "Grant…"

"Don't lie to me, we agreed no more lies." Taking her hands he looked into her eyes and saw pain instead of confusion. "Is it physical or emotional pain? I can see it in your eyes Skye so it's hard to ignore." Looking down, she pulled her tank up partially and revealed the bandaged wound at her side. Ward's hand went to it and Skye watched as the concern in his eyes turned to rage very quickly. "Who did this?" His tone was soft but the rage wasn't far behind.

"Coulson already took care of the agent who did it, apparently he was deep sleeper agent. He was so deep that he passed all the tests required to be admitted into the base." Skye pulled her shirt down, "he said that one day soon I'd be dripping in blood like my parents and that I should stop lying to myself, I should accept that I'm a monster."

Ward turned around and turned his attention to the dummy, punching it with rage and Skye just closed her eyes as she heard him destroy the object. After a few moments she felt arms circle her and Ward's lips pressed to her temple. It amazed her how he could be full of rage but when it came to her he became so gentle it made a lamb look violent. "You aren't a monster and it doesn't matter who or what your parents are. You're everything good in the world and nothing you do could ever be called evil."

Skye held onto him and let her head rest against his chest, "don't let me become like them, whoever they are."

"You never could become a monster." Pulling back he looked into her eyes, "it takes one to know one and it's impossible for you to be a monster."

* * *

Coulson sat speaking with May over tactics when his door flew open and he looked up to see Grant Ward. The former specialist had a face full of rage and the new director knew instantly why the man was there. He stood and put a hand up to make the man pause.

"He's already been taken care of."

Ward shook his head slightly, "was a knife stabbed into his side and twisted because if not than he's not taken care of. If not for the training Skye's had it wouldn't be a flesh wound, it would have possibly killed her. I want to be in a room with him today!" The last statement was practically a howl and that made both agents look at him in shock.

Neither had seen Grant Ward in a homicidal rage, he'd committed acts but most time he was precise and calm about it. The man in front of them was practically a caged animal with a thirst of bloody revenge. He wanted the animal that hurt the very thing that gave him a reason to live, the reason that could have died due to a man with a violent message.

"We can't allow that, he hasn't given us any answers yet." May spoke calmly despite being aware of the fits that Ward could go into at any moment. He hadn't had one in almost two months but that didn't mean he wouldn't if something angered him. "If you think you can get answers without tearing his colon out than we'll talk but you aren't going to kill him."

Ward clinched his fists and nodded, "I'll get your answers and then he's mine."

With that he was gone and Coulson turned to May with concern etched across his face.

"I expected anger but not…not that. He's never been the bloodthirsty type, that was more Garrett's style."

May looked at the door where Ward had been, "she's the only person he's ever loved. He's told us as much and if you threaten a man's loved ones, he becomes capable of anything. Skye is his lifeline and without her he doesn't see a reason to exist. I'm surprised he came here instead tracking Dalton down himself."

* * *

Skye found herself in the visitation area of the Cage, inside was nothing more than a table and chairs Ward had been given his own quarters. All his things had been removed and the bed that once sat against the wall was gone. Ward stood with his arms crossed looking at Kyle Dalton while the man sat cuffed to the table. Both men looked at her when she shut the door that lead to the base. Dalton smirked before turning back to Ward and speaking, Skye saw Ward set his jaw but stay calm. She pressed the intercom button and sat down on the camp bed to listen, she could hear their conversation but it wasn't two way.

"Raina's looking for her, planning to turn her over to her bloodthirsty parents and they are bloodthirsty. I've seen them and they make both you and Garrett look like angels because they bathe in blood and consume the flesh of innocents like the alien monsters they are." He looked at Skye, "she's not human. Did you know you've been fucking an alien Ward, a monster?" He looked back at Ward, "but I guess since you're one yourself you go for that sort of thing."

Ward took a step forward and unfolded his arms, pressing his palms against the table. "I'll ask again, with Garrett dead who activated you? Your deep cover meant you didn't emerge when the rest of HYDRA did so who activated you?"

"Okay, from one HYDRA agent to another I'll tell you this. Garrett was just part of the act, he wasn't the ring leader and the ring leader is who activated me. She," he smirked, "and yes the ring leader and leader of HYDRA is a woman, has put an order out for you and your pretty little monster of a girlfriend."

The door to the cell opened and both turned to see Skye standing in the doorway, she walked over to Dalton and pulled his head back while putting a knife to his throat. "He never did train me in interrogation so why not start now. You may act all macho but something tells me you're afraid of my parents." She saw his eyes go wide, "what if I become like them and tear apart your family and friends? Who is the leader of HYDRA?"

Dalton gulped, "Victoria Hand, her death wasn't final and she was quickly resurrected by HYDRA agents. She's been giving orders from the beginning while no one suspected her."

* * *

A/N: The road of darkness begins and Skye's actions, while strange for her, are for reasons people are unable to comprehend. From here on out I won't be giving you descriptions of what happens next because it gives the entirety of the chapter away if I do.

**Please read and review...**


	18. Reasons Unknown

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and Murder**

* * *

Skye looked up when the door to Cage 2 opened, she found Coulson standing in the doorway. She sat silently with her hands on the table just waiting for him to speak. Closing the door he sat down in the chair across from her and folded his arms, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

"I'd ask what you were thinking but it seems too late to answer that question." He leaned forward and watched as she silently stared at him. "My question is why did you do it?"

Shaking her head Skye spoke softly, "to save him from himself."

"At the cost of your own humanity?"

"I'm a monster, born and bred." She leaned back and clasped her hands in her lap. "I have to learn to deal with that."

"What you did is against everything SHIELD stands for, Dalton wasn't innocent but that…"

* * *

Three Hours Prior

_Dalton looked up at Skye as she held the knife to his throat, his eyes wide in fear despite spilling everything he knew about HYDRA operations. Ward stood with his arms crossed and only watched as Skye held a threat to the man._

_"They're coming for her." Dalton let his eyes float to Ward despite his immobile state. "To claim her once again, they'll stop at nothing to possess her. Raina says that it's because she's more powerful than them both and if they possess her they'll have the power to flatten cities within days. They already destroyed a village and killed thousands, they'll do it again." He smirked at Ward, "you can try to hide her but they'll find her and when they do you'll watch as they turn her into something horrifying."_

_Ward took a step forward, "they won't find her, I assure you of that."_

_"You say that now but when you stare at her as she rips flesh and blood from your body, you won't be staring at the girl you knew. You'll be staring at a monster and you'll regret not putting a bullet in her he…"_

_Before her could finish his throat was slit cleanly and swiftly, Skye dropped the bloody knife on the table and looked at the security camera. "You got your answers."_

_"Skye…" Skye turned her attention to look at Ward and he stared in shock, disbelief on his face at her actions._

_"I'm not sorry."_

* * *

Coulson stood from the table as the door opened and Ward moved into the room, "I'll give you a few minutes."

Ward sat down as Coulson shut the door behind himself, he looked at Skye and grasped her hand in his. "Why'd you do it?"

"You wouldn't understand…" she was cut off by his hand squeezing hers.

"We agreed no more lies."

Skye leaned forward and grasped his hand with her other, "I was saving you from yourself. Coulson and I didn't tell you but we've been facing the threat of my parents since about three months after we took down Garrett. One day they are going to find me and whenever they do, I don't have any illusions that it's going to be an average family reunion." She let her eyes float up to his. "It's going to be a blood bath and when that day comes and it will, I need to know the only monster in the room is me. You're a good man Grant Ward and I need to know in some small part of me that I had goodness in my life when I'm nothing but horror and evil."

"You aren't evil." He leaned forward and touched her face. "You could never be evil Skye no matter what someone tells you."

"I just killed someone in cold blood, you can't tell me that wasn't heartless and evil."

Ward nodded, "yeah well I've done worse so ask that of Fitzsimmons."

Standing up, Skye moved around the table and took his face in her hands. "I love you and I just want you to know whatever happens that won't change. Skye, this part of me, will never stop loving you even when I'm the darkness that lurks inside me."

* * *

The door opened and May moved in, she pulled Skye away from Ward and put cuffs on the hacker. "Agent Skye, you are hereby detained awaiting decision by the SHIELD review board for violation of Detainment Ethics Conduct as well as the murder of Kyle Dalton, a HYDRA detainee."

Ward stood up and Skye shook her head, "don't do anything Grant, not this time."

"Skye…" he was held back by Coulson as May walked her down the hall past agents and Fitzsimmons and Trip. "Where are you taking her?"

"Stay strong for her." Coulson squeezed the man's arm. "I'll be there at the review hearing, I'll speak for her."

Fitzsimmons made their way over and looked at Coulson in surprised. "What happened?" Fitz voiced their confusion at once as Trip joined them.

"Skye violated Detainment Ethics Conduct, she'll have to go before a review board." Coulson put up a hand, "I'll be there to speak on her behalf."

Trip shook his head, "what did she do?"

"She slit Dalton's throat." Ward spoke but it was quietly, "he was about to make a comment about how I should shoot Skye and she just slit his throat as if she'd done it before."

"No, Skye would never do such a thing." Simmons shook her head, "you've got it all wrong. Skye wouldn't harm anyone or anything, no matter how horrible they were."

Coulson looked at Ward before turning to the others, "I'm afraid he's right, security feeds caught the whole thing and she confessed to it."

* * *

A/N: Yes Skye went there and second, you find out in the next chapter you find out why.

**Please read and review...**


	19. Facing Judgement

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Two weeks in a holding cell away from the team and any agents she knew, Skye was allowed to see Simmons once a day due to her injured side but the doctor had been instructed only to speak about the injury and nothing else. The hacker found herself alone with only walls surrounding her, nothing was given to her to pass the time and it made her realize why agents went crazy in holding. Just when she didn't think she could do anymore pushups or sit ups did the doors open and Coulson stood in the doorway.

"Skye…"

She stood up from where she sat on the bed and looked at her mentor and only father figure. "Is it time?"

He held out a hand and nodded to the door, guiding her out of the cell into the hallway. May and Trip were waiting and the Calvary placed cuffs on her hands, this time in front of her. "This isn't a death sentence so don't act like it is. We'll be here the entire time and while we don't understand your actions, we won't abandon you."

"Ward?"

Coulson shook his head, "he's not allowed at the hearing because technically he's still considered a civilian despite all his progress. Once he earns the badge back on a probationary basis he'll be allowed in hearings and meetings."

"He said to give you this though." Trip handed her a piece of paper and Skye took it, reading the black words on white paper.

Folding the paper and putting it in her pocket she turned to May, "I'm ready for whatever they choose to do."

* * *

The review board was a chair set before a table of five people, three agents Skye had never seen before and two empty chairs. She was set in the chair and May uncuffed her, cuffing her to the chair as soon as she was seated. Maria Hill stood waiting and nodded to Coulson, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs while Coulson took the other.

"State your name for the record." Hill spoke firmly and Skye knew instantly that the woman wasn't letting personal opinion rule the day. The woman before her was the famous Deputy Director Hill that was legendary in the history of the old SHIELD.

"Skye." The three unfamiliar agents looked at her and one decided to speak.

"Your full name."

Skye shrugged, "that is my full name. When SHIELD fell and I was forced to wipe all of Mobile 616's team, my identity went with the rest of them. As far as records go I don't exist and never have existed. So if you want me to state my name for the record, it's Skye."

The woman looked at Coulson and he nodded, "very well."

* * *

Hill folded her hands on the table and looked straight at Skye. "You have been accused of violating Detainment Ethics Conduct and murdering one of our detainees. Security feeds make it impossible for an argument to be made as well as your confession. Due to these circumstances we must forego the portion where you make a defensive argument about innocents. Do you have anything to say before we issue our ruling?"

Skye thought for a moment before speaking, "I know what I did was against SHIELD and I know I must be punished for it. I'm not asking for mercy or perhaps a lighter sentence, I'm just asking that you realize I did to save a man's soul." She watched as all the agents looked at her, not just the review board. "Since SHIELD fell I've been hunted by my biological parents who seem to be blood raging murderers and I'm under no illusion that when they find me, they'll do something to me that makes me like them. I don't know what I'll become but I need to know there's still a light in the darkness. That even though I'm full of horror and evil, that there's good in me somewhere because I saved the soul of the man I love." She shifted in her chair, "Grant Ward's done horrible things, I'll admit that to you and myself but those things were done because a madman told him to. Nothing can take that away but killing a man in rage because he hurt me, that makes him a real murderer and I couldn't let him do that. It was either do it myself, knowing what I'll become one day or let him have revenge and lose everything including his soul." Looking down once before looking up again, "that's all I have to say."

Silence seemed to span the room and finally Hill spoke. "Usually in these situations we fire said agent and turn them over to the military for judgment. Like with civilian courts, we leave it a decision of majority." Hill took a second before shaking her head to look at the paper in front of her. "I ask all review members to take five minutes to consider the evidence and the agent's statement before making their ruling. The clock starts now."

* * *

The rookie agent watched as the agents at the table looked between her and the table they sat at. It happened several times and five minutes later a small ding signaled the end. The woman in the middle looked at her. "Five votes in your favor will dismiss you of charges, four will place this on your record permanently, three will put you on probation until your commanding agent says otherwise, two or less will sentence you to military holding. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." Skye spoke calmly and the woman nodded.

Coulson sighed and put a ballot in a bowl in the middle, each agent and Hill followed before the former deputy director collected them all. Hill opened one and looked at it, "one vote clean." She opened another, "two votes clean," another was read and she looked at Skye, "one vote dismissal." Opening the fourth she spoke calmly, "three votes clean, one vote dismissal. This last vote will decide whether you leave today with your agent status or are reduced to a probationary agent. You've won your freedom Agent Skye by a miracle but you won't escape this without it being on your record." Opening the final vote she held it up and everyone saw nothing on the paper, "you're free to go with your agent status but this will go on your record permanently."

"I understand."

"I hope you do." She nodded to May and the agent instantly uncuffed the former hacker, squeezing her shoulder. "Remember this before you even let the thought of harming a detainee again."

* * *

A/N: Okay...is it safe to come out of hiding now?

I can now tell you that NEXT...we see a new chapter begin for both Skye and Ward and also start the chapter of facing off against Skye's parents. This gets dark and dangerous and bloody, a whole new level of crazy too!

**Please read and review...**


	20. Light Before Darkness

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Grant Ward sat in his room as he waited to hear from Coulson what decision came down on Skye, he wasn't allowed to be there for the review because of his standing. The man did say that if Skye was handed over to military forces than Ward would get a few moments with her. He knew her crime as he'd heard about agents who'd been handed over for less and he was just waiting for Coulson to appear to let him see Skye for a few minutes. He could never deliver everything he ever wanted to say to Skye in a few minutes because it required a lifetime.

The door opened and he lifted his eyes expecting Coulson but found his miracle standing in the doorway. She looked at him before crossing over to him in mere seconds, wrapping herself in his arms. He held her and closed his eyes, inhaling her unique Skye-ness in and thanked whatever higher being that existed, if they existed, that she was in his arms again. "What did they decide?"

"I uh," she pulled back and looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I get it put on my permanent record but I get to keep my agent status, all Level 1 of it." He pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "It was one dismissal and four clean."

Ward took her hands and held them, "you could have told me what you planned."

"No I couldn't," she shook her head. "You had to be innocent of everything, they wouldn't have hesitated to put a bullet in you if you had touched him. I don't regret what I've done Grant, not for a second and I'll understand if that appalls this image of me that you have as innocent and good."

His hand found her cheek and his thumb rubbed gently against her skin, "even at your worst you still have good in you." He pulled her forward and kissed her till she was gasping for air. "As for innocent," he smirked at her, "I never believed that for a second after your attempts at visually seducing me during our first interview."

"That wasn't seduction." Skye smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you want seduction than I'll give you seduction." She felt him take a deep breath when her hand squeezed south of the border.

Before Skye knew what hit her, he turned them suddenly and practically threw her on the bed. She looked up as he climbed above her, his hands on either side of her head. "You'll pay for that."

She only smirked, "I only hear you talking Agent Ward, what happened to the big bad ag…" he silenced her with a kiss and her hands found his hair, forgetting the world outside of Grant Ward.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Skye and she opened her eyes, Ward's arm heavy around her until it was gone. He was instantly alert and pulling on pants and shirt before opening the door despite the fact she lay wearing nothing under the covers.

Coulson's voice floated past Ward and Skye leaned over the edge of the bed to find her clothes. She used the blankets to hide as she dressed but was quickly beside both men to find Coulson holding a very grave face.

"What's wrong?"

"We've found them."

Skye nodded, "are you moving on them?"

"In a way," Coulson looked at Ward, "you've proven your loyalty is to Skye and that's all we need right now. We need you to intercept Raina and Skye's parents, your capture wasn't broadcast so it's possible you could have escaped. Get her to convince you to bring Skye in then inform us of everything you know."

Ward looked at Skye to see her face and she shook her head, "it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous is what I do…"

"Coulson he's still in therapy once a week, he had a mental break down three months ago and you're sending him back to people associated with a psychopath. This is insane."

Coulson looked between them before looking at Ward, "you leave in an hour."

* * *

He turned and walked away, Skye shook her head as she turned back into the room. As soon as the door was shut arms surrounded her and she held on for dear life. "I'll be back…"

"They're monsters," she looked up at him, "literal monsters and you're walking into the den. Grant I've heard the reports, you may not come back from this one. They massacred an entire village just to find me when I was a baby, I know what they're capable of."

Ward nodded and rubbed her back, "and I know what I'm capable of and unlike them, I have something that keeps me alive." He stared into brown pools of emotion, "I have you and the thought of never seeing you again after I finally got you back." Using a hand he pushed her hair from her temple with his thumb like he often did in tender moments. "They want you for power or something twisted, I want you because I love you and that's a whole lot stronger than anything they could do."

"And if you die, what do you think that does to me?" Tears filled her eyes, "two weeks and a night isn't enough for me."

He framed her face and kissed her forehead, "I know but I'll do anything if it means you're free of them and have the ability to go beyond the walls of this base." Pulling back, Ward used his fingers to dry her tears. "I love you and that won't change but promise me something, if I don't come back I want you to move on and find some type of happiness in whatever you choose to do. That is all I want, for you to be happy and safe Skye even if I'm not the one giving you the happiness and safety."

* * *

Reluctantly she helped him pack a simple bag before walking to the armory. Coulson disabled his bracelet and handed him two guns and tactical equipment. Skye watched as he put it on and didn't care if tears spilled over her face. As she walked him to the flight deck of the base, Skye removed the piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to him. "Keep it, a reminder to bring you home." He leaned down to kiss her before leaving in the quinjet that was waiting.

Inside the quinjet he looked at the paper he'd given to Trip to give her in case her verdict went wrong. The words he'd written were no doubt mutual in the case at hand, he cautiously folded it up and put it in the pocket of his shirt, kept safe from bullets and close to his heart.

**I love all of you and that won't change. I'm with you even though I'm not physically beside you. You're my light in the darkness so show them the light that saved me.**

* * *

A/N: And that's what the note said...

Next we jump 2 weeks and things aren't good!

Check out my new fic **His Happy Ending**, it's about Ward's life after prison and how he communicates with Skye.

**Please read and review...**


	21. Lying between Home and Hell

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Grant Ward stood in the den of lions and Skye had been right, the beings in front of him beside Raina were dripping in blood and looked nothing like the girl he knew. They looked like humans but there was definitely something alien about them. Raina had found him like he'd expected, showing up to one of Cybertek's offices had done the trick but he hadn't known Dalton reported he'd sided with SHIELD. So he sat in a metal chair basically chained and his mind kept telling him that there was extraction plan and no way out. He'd die among the enemy and he was sure there'd be nothing left of him when he was over.

His mind went to Skye and the little time he had with her, allowing himself to know he hadn't lost her despite everything. Better to die knowing he'd had her in his life than not having had her at all. His heart ached at the realization that part of her heart would be broken and his death having caused that pain. He swore never to hurt her and he ultimately would, that hurt more than anything they could do to him.

"You will help us." The female moved over to him and practically put her face near him, inhaling him. She paused and looked at the male, "I can smell her on you."

Ward merely looked at the monstrosity in front of him, somehow trying to imagine how Skye could have been born to it. "Why do you want her? I doubt it's because you care about her because if you did, you would leave her here and let her be happy."

"With the likes of you," the female hissed and got in his face, blood dripping from every pore of her body. "This world has made her weak and docile, she doesn't know the taste of war or blood and she will. She will know her heritage and when she bathes in blood for the first time she will know happiness."

He looked at the female and shook her head, "no you want that for her but that's not why you hunted for her when she was an infant. You want her for a different reason," she took a step back and he nodded. "She's a threat to you, she's something that makes your existence a threat." For the first time in hours he smirked at the monsters in front of him. "If Skye's a threat to you then no matter what you do to me, I will never give her to you."

The male walked over and smirked at him, "we will peel the skin from your weak bones and bathe in your blood. You can save yourself if you give her location."

"Kill me then." He looked straight into the eyes of evil and knew that if his death gave Skye a chance to destroy these monsters he'd gladly walk into death himself. He was knocked upside the head second later and his last thought was of Skye's smile.

* * *

Coulson looked at May as the woman came to him with a tablet, she placed it on his desk and he saw Ward's bio readouts at dangerous levels. It'd been two weeks and they hadn't heard from the man and Skye merely stated coldly that all they could do is wait until his heart flat lines because he was in the hands on the enemy.

"We've been watching them for hours, signs of torture and pain." May looked Coulson in the eye as she spoke. "Skye had barricaded herself in his room and won't open the door, she's watching his bio readouts waiting for that moment. We could go and get him, take them out…"

"We don't know what they want Skye for," Coulson looked at the tablet. "You know as well as I do without information it's too big a risk to move in. Ward wouldn't want any of us there, not if it means keeping Skye safe."

May nodded, "even if it means letting her watch him slip away slowly, alone like he has been all his life. Skye put everything into saving him and you're letting her watch him die. Phil she loves him, there isn't a return from this if he dies and you know it. She'll take one of two routes and we know from experience they are either closing herself off or becoming recklessly dangerous."

Coulson sat down and sighed, "Ward told me before he left that if he didn't come back himself than not to come after him." He met her eyes, "he said coming after him would lead them straight to Skye and he'd rather be dead than put her in danger. You and I both know how much he valued her safety."

Everyone was aware of how much he valued her safety, a threat to Skye was an easy target because Ward would take out the threat. His love for Skye drove him to put her safety first and happiness second, a rarity that only rivaled Romanoff and Barton. He'd give up his own happiness if it meant the rookie agent stayed safe and alive.

* * *

May found Romanoff and Barton with Hill talking over drinks, she closed the door to the room they were in and all three looked up. "I have a mission that goes against Coulson but Ward's on the verge of death and his own stubborn behavior in protecting Skye is going to kill him. I'm not ordering but I'm asking if you'll help. I know he's done…"

Romanoff cut her off, "Barton and I are in, when do we leave?"

"Immediately," May looked at Hill and the woman, who had recently been appointed the new deputy director yet again, smirked.

"I guess if things go wrong I can smooth them over, he may have pissed me off with his actions relating to HYDRA but I'm partial to Skye. If he makes her happy…"

Barton shorted, "I don't know anyone who isn't partial to Skye."

"Lucas Drake, he gave her a vote of dismissal." Hill stood up and shook her head, "He won't be leaving admin for at least a year."

As they headed to the door, they found Skye on the other side, she had a look of no argument on her face. "I'm coming with you."

"Skye…"

She closed her eyes quickly before opening them and stared May down. "He's my partner and yes I've been compromised and yes I know you all want me safe. I just think it's time I face my parents and tell them that they can go to Hell because taking him was the last straw. I'm not playing nice anymore."

"If you're going, we need to get out of here before Coulson figures out we left."

"I recruited a few people." Skye smiled as they moved into the hall to see Fitzsimmons and Trip.

* * *

A/N: So Mobile Command 616 (Coulson's team), Strike Team Delta and Hill are all going to rescue Ward or at least try.

Next chapter something happens and the stakes are raised higher. Oh and we meet Skye's mom, brings a whole new meaning to Evil Mother!

If you haven't yet, check out my new fic **His Happy Ending,** it's a sort of redemption story for Ward from Skye's point of view.

**Please read and review...**


	22. Losing Hope

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

They were three hours out before Coulson realized they were gone and when he got them on the radio everyone on the team looked at each other. It didn't take a genius to know despite Hill's attempts at smoothing the situation they'd all be paying for in the end. Although if one looked in the corner seat of the quinjet they'd see their resident rookie computer specialist curled up with a tablet just staring at it. Shared looks let them know that she was the real reason behind the suicide mission they were on.

Tracking Ward's signal wasn't that hard considering his bracelet was reactivated solely for location and bio readouts. A rundown factory in Hunan Provence of China was their location and on their way there the unthinkable happened before anyone could think about it. Skye stiffened and May noticed right as sobs escaped the girl, seconds later the tablet hit the deck of the jet with a crash. Everyone's attention turned to Skye as she began sobbing and crying uncontrollably, curling into a ball in the corner seat.

Hill shared a look with May, grateful that Romanoff and Barton agreed to fly for once. Not usually the comforting type, May stood and moved over to Skye to pull the girl into her arms. Skye leaned against her and continued to cry, the reaction made May nod at Hill. Everyone knew what that nod and look meant: Grant Ward was dead.

Silence seemed to fill the jet as Skye calmed after a while, she pushed back from May and excused herself to the small lavatory the jet held. Minutes later she exited with a glare in her eyes and she sat down, no emotion showed on her face. It took a minute before she spoke and when they did it wasn't the normal voice of their friend. "When we get there, take whoever you want but leave his killer to me." She looked Hill in the eyes, "they're mine and I will make them suffer like they made him. Afterwards feel free to turn me over or shoot me I don't care but I will get my revenge."

* * *

Landing and gear up took under fifteen minutes and it helped that a stretch of land lay a mile south of the factory. Skye stayed silent the entire time with May and Hill flanking her while Trip and Strike Team Delta made up their other group. Fitzsimmons stayed on the jet and prepared for any injuries as well as making room for the body bag May had stuffed in her pack. She made it clear to the two they'd be bringing Ward home with them.

Getting to the factory, they took out the HYDRA guards on the outside and just as Hill turned to take out one of the guards that had gone from Skye she paused. The guard was in a headlock via the rookie agent and she swiped a knife across his throat, letting him drop. Bending down she wiped the blood on his clothing before shoving it in its holder at her waist.

"Let's go." May opened the door and they made their way in, separating in different directions but May and Hill stayed by Skye.

Moving from room to room they found nothing until Skye opened a storage closet to find a staircase. Romanoff and Barton moved down it first with their distinctly different array of weapons ready to take out anyone. Hill put an arm to hold back the others, a few thuds and grunts were followed by Romanoff reemerging at the bottom.

"Clear, it looks like a lab of sorts."

* * *

They moved down the stairs and found a lab type set up, they looked around and found various cases of artificial GH-325 as well as blood both red and blue. Skye was instantly on the computer and accessing any data they could retrieve. Romanoff and Barton moved to clear the back rooms but were stopped when they all heard clapping.

May and Hill trained their weapons in the direction of the sound and from a small hallway that had been cleared emerged both Victoria Hand and Raina. "Well done, you found us and here I told Raina you wouldn't be able to." Hand smirked and nodded to Hill, "nice to see you in the field again Maria, it always was where you belonged not up beside Fury. How are you feeling after his departure? I know you were close, perhaps a little two close some might say. I'm actually surprised that no one knew about your little affair."

Hill smirked, "funny, it wouldn't have been kept secret if it wasn't meant to be personal and private. If I wanted the entirety of SHIELD knowing about my relationship with Fury, I would have sent a memo."

"How is sweet Alyssa by the way?" They watched as Hill's jaw set and Hand smirked. "That's right, no one knew why you were sent on a 'mission' to England for close to a year then placed at the HUB."

"Normally I'd kill you right about now but I'm not the one pissed off at you." Hill turned her head slightly and Hill's direction went to Skye who stood emotionless, knife in her hand and gun at her side. "You pissed off the wrong person."

Hand gave a look of indifference, "couldn't imagine why but doesn't matter, we need her and she'll help us whether she likes it or not."

* * *

She gave a small nod and Skye instantly turned to face what was behind her, May watched as Hand gave a slight look of confusion before it disappeared. The woman was no doubt unaware Skye had been trained by the best and reading the enemy was among that.

"Daughter…" they all turned to see a blood-soaked female make her way towards Skye. "We have awaited you."

"Yeah well you can go to Hell." She took a step back and pulled her hand back, the knife in it and as you'd think she'd go to stab the being, her hand let go of the knife. It landed in the monster's chest, followed by a quick draw of her gun and a shot to the head. Bending down to get her knife, Skye shook her head. "You took something from me so I guess we're even now."

She turned and looked at both Hand and Raina, both seemed slightly taken aback by what she was capable of doing. Wiping the monster's blood on a nearby cloth, she looked at them as May spoke.

"You're surrounded and we have a homicidal agent prepared to kill anything in her path. I suggest you hand yourself over and I'm sure the deputy director can be persuaded to make your deaths quick."

Hand smirked, "the fun is just beginning." She smirked as several blood-soaked beings emerged from behind Skye and Raina. They started moving towards the team, "Hail HYDRA."

* * *

A/N: Anyone want to run for cover now or close their eyes?

Next we discover just what Skye is and why her parents want her, if you have a blood phobia I suggest you skip the next few chapters.

**Please read and review...**


	23. Embracing Darkness

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

There were at five of these so called monsters and quickly each had one to take out. Everyone was armed at the teeth but every single attack was seen and countered. It wasn't long before May and Hill were knocked aside like ragdolls, Skye took a spare glance to see that they were still breathing but that gave the monster targeting her to knock her aside. Her last thought as blackness closed in was that if she died, at least the pain of losing Ward was gone.

Skye woke to a hand on her face and voices, before opening her eyes she focused on the voices. There were two, one strong and clearly was Raina's but the other was soft and weak. It took her a few moments to realize who it was and to confirm it she opened her eyes to see Ward looking down at her. His face held bruises as was bloody, his lip and chin cut but his eyes were focused on her and they held the familiar look of reverence that she had come to always see in his eyes.

"Grant?" She reached up to touch his face and found it real under her fingers.

Raina's voice cut through the moment, "tomorrow we'll see what you can do Skye, for now enjoy your time together."

* * *

A door slammed shut and Ward helped her sit up, he moved to a small bowl and removed a rag. He was back beside her within seconds, gently wiping her cuts. "You shouldn't have come."

Skye hugged him and held tight, "I thought you were dead, I watched your bio readouts flatline." Pulling back she took the rag and quickly began wiping his face, "how are you alive?"

"Raina realized that me being dead wouldn't help get you to cooperate." He paused her movement and shook his head. "Skye you need to know something about what is going on here."

"Later, right now let me clean you up."

She resumed working on his cuts and paused when the door opened, Hand walked in and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the metal she looked at them both. "How is the reunion going?"

Skye stood up and placed herself in front of Ward, "I never did like you, there was just something about you that I knew was wrong and now I know what it is." Skye rolled her eyes and nodded to her. "The red in your hair should have been a dead giveaway, red for HYDRA."

Hand stared at her, "if I had known how valuable you had been, I would have handed you over the moment we met. Your father has helped us on many occasions and in return we've searched for you, we just didn't know you were within our mists." She started towards Ward and Skye put herself between the two. "If you don't start helping I will see that your SO is made into one of your father's minions, do you really want that for him?"

"First, I don't have a father because a father would care for his daughter. Obviously he only wants me to use in his," she motioned with her hand, "whatever you're doing. Second, you even touch Ward and I will find a way to make you suffer. I've already gone before the SHIELD review board for murdering Dalton in cold blood, I think they'd be promoting me when they find out I killed the leader of HYDRA."

"SHIELD is dead."

Skye shook her head, "no, it's like a phoenix rising from the ashes of war."

"Tomorrow you'd better start doing what you're asked or your SO will be facing a much harsher reality than the torture he's endured the last few days. You'll be happy to know he said nothing in regards to you or SHIELD, screamed and suffered in silence but never opened his mouth."

* * *

She was gone seconds later and Skye returned to Ward, he took her hand as she continued to clean his face. "I won't let them hurt you anymore, we'll figure a way out of this."

"You're a threat." Ward pulled her hand away from his face. "Whatever you're capable of is a threat to your parents. That's why they want to know what you're capable of. Whatever it is, they don't want you to be able to use it."

"I don't know what I'm capable of."

Ward nodded, "I heard Raina talking during the sessions they put me through. Apparently wherever you're from, children can't survive without blood their first few months and the blood lust continues from there."

"Clearly I'm alive and not a vampire." She looked down at the rag in her hands.

"No, you're not." Ward wiped a cut with his thumb and blood sat on it. "Do you trust me?"

Skye smiled at him and took his hand, "of course I do."

"Then we need to figure it out before they do, so we can find a way to use it to our advantage." He held up his thumb and Skye looked at him confusingly. "Open your mouth."

"Grant…" she saw the conviction in his eyes and knew what he was doing. Conceding Skye opened her mouth and accepted his bloody finger, allowing herself to suck all of the blood off.

"You've probably bit your own lip or sucked your finger when you cut it." Ward watched as she closed her eyes as if enjoying what had been given to her. "But that's not someone else's blood."

* * *

She opened her eyes and brown pools were gone, instead black laid in their place. They were identical to the monsters who had tried to interrogate him daily. She stared at him and he wondered what she'd do till she bit her lip. It amazed him that she was calm because he'd watched the others unable to do anything but destroy or harm. Reaching up to wipe her lip, it'd become bloody from the bite, she put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"No." She wiped her mouth with her finger and spread it over the cuts on his face. In that moment he froze, he'd heard the blood of her parents turned others into bloody monsters themselves. He braced himself for the pain he was sure to come, the screams of others had been part of his torture. Pulling back she smiled and he reached up, unprepared for what happened till he felt soft skin in the place where his cuts had been.

"You don't turn people into monsters." Ward smiled at her and watched her blink, the brown pools he was so familiar with slowly returned. "You heal Skye, that's why you're a threat to them. You can undo anything they've done."

Skye shivered and looked at him, "I felt powerful and unstoppable despite it seeming like I'm looking through someone else's eyes."

* * *

A/N: Is it safe to come out of hiding now?

Next we see Skye embrace what she is and we see everything change when she does. Where do her loyalties lie after the monster is released?

**Please read and review...**


	24. A Child of Monsters

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye lay with her head in Ward's lap and he combed her hair as she slept, his hand holding hers. The sound of the door made him look up and he found Raina with two of Hand's agents. She walked in and held a syringe of blood in her hands, gently she lowered herself to their level and his hold on Skye tightened.

"Skye, wake up." Her eyes shot open and she saw Raina, instantly sitting up. Before she could say anything the agents were hauling her to her feet. She started to fight till Raina held up the syringe. "This is your father's blood, if I inject it into Agent Ward he will become like your father's soldiers. Either start behaving or I will be forced to inject him."

The hacker's attention went to Ward and he let his eyes connect with hers. Instantly she stopped struggling and jerked her arms from the agents. "Don't touch him."

"Then you agree to help us." Raina smiled and looked at Ward. "I'll bring her back at the end of the day, I can't guarantee she won't be different though."

They pushed her towards the door and she looked back to see Ward, he watched her go while holding reverence in his eyes as always. As they walked towards wherever they were taking her, Skye looked at Raina. "Where is my team?"

"My men took them back to the aircraft and set the autopilot, Agent Hand may not understand but I'm not a killer." She opened a door and the men pushed Skye through, she paused in the doorway at seeing the figure in the room. "He won't hurt you, he's waited a long time to meet you."

* * *

Walking in Skye waited and the being, the monster who was her father looked at her. He was dripping in blood like her mother had been but he seemed more docile if that was possible. He took a few steps towards her and stopped.

"Hello Daughter, you have grown well since we last saw each other." He walked towards her and touched her face, she grimaced but didn't move. "Your have your mother's beauty, once you begin your blood bathing you will looks twice as stunning."

Forcing a smile she looked at him, "can I meet your friends as well, I want to be able to show them what I can do. I've always been one to need an audience."

"Bring them, if my daughter wishes something she shall have it."

"I'll also need Ward," she looked at Raina, "I've had a taste of his blood and I prefer it."

Raina looked at the monster before them, "he's the man who we captured."

"Ah, he smelled of you." The monster chuckled, "it is not uncommon to prefer the blood of lovers. I always did prefer your mother's but sated myself with others so not to harm her. Bring him, let him witness her transformation and his own consumption. I should find your mother, she has always wanted to witness this."

Skye stared him in his black eyes, "I killed her when she got in my way, I won't apologize."

"We will mourn her but she would rather witness death by your blood lust than these humans. Do not be worried Daughter, she found happiness in your actions I assure you."

* * *

It took less than ten minutes for the rest of the monsters to show up, by then the agents were pushing Ward into the room. Skye immediately moved to him and he grabbed her by the arms, surveying the room as he did so. He looked over at the monster he knew as Skye's father, "why am I here?"

"Skye is going to give us a demonstration." Hand smirked as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "She's agreed to help us."

Skye met his eyes, "trust me." She whispered before moving away to a table and grabbed a scalpel. Taking Ward's hand in her own, she nicked his finger with the blade and brought it to her mouth. He met her eyes as she sucked the blood off the tip of his finger, she watched as his usual reverence and love stared down at her. He pulled his finger back and she closed her eyes, letting herself absorb his blood in preparation for what she planned to do.

Turning to the crowd, Skye opened her eyes for them to see the blackness. Taking the scalpel she cut her own fingers and moved towards her father. He smiled at her as she did so, "my daughter has returned to me." He touched her face and she put her hand to his own, her blood spreading among the back.

Moving back she watched as he groaned, sinking to his knees as the blood on his skin disappeared. Blood-soaked skin became tan and suddenly before them was a man who looked similar to Skye and nearly human. He looked up at her in shock as she blinked, her eyes returning to their usual brown. "I'm not a monster, I know why you wanted to kill me all those years ago. My blood cures all the damage yours does and you couldn't let that ruin what you had planned." She backed up towards Ward and turned suddenly, throwing the scalpel at him, which he caught and turned to stab the guard behind him.

* * *

Skye moved quickly, making each other additional beings with her blood. Their transformations back to human men occurred quickly as Ward and Skye proceeded to knock out any of Hand's agents. They worked as a team, in tune with each other and before Hand knew it she was in a headlock by Skye, a knife to her throat.

Ward merely looked at her, no judgment or confusion because he knew she'd have no problem slitting Hand's throat. "Coulson would be more appreciative if you brought her in but if you want to kill her, we'll call it a casualty of war."

"You can't kill me, you don't have it in you." Hand smirked and Skye was quick, the knife slit the woman's throat and she fell to the ground.

Skye looked down at her, "she should have learned not to tell me I can't do something." She looked past Ward at Raina who was about ready to slit her wrist to feed the monster that was Skye's father. Throwing the knife, it landed in his chest and he fell forward dead. Raina looked up at her and Skye shook her head. "You should have been his daughter instead, you're devoted enough. I think it's time we take care of this once and for all." Raising a gun, Skye shot her.

* * *

A/N: Okay so Skye 1, Parents 0!

Next we see Skye and Ward share a private moment and also see their return to the team. Oh and next chapter is the last, sorry to say.

**Please read and review...**


	25. The Lost are Found

Hope for the Lost

Spoilers: All of Season 1 but especially the season finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Huang.

* * *

Skye woke to a hand being placed on her waist, she turned over to see Ward settling on the bed beside her. They'd escaped the factory and made their way to a nearby city and rented a hotel room. They'd have to wait for their extraction and there was little doubt that Coulson would be personally making the trip to get her. She was sure he'd put her on lockdown after what she'd done.

Rolling over she placed a hand on Ward's cheek, "what's wrong, why'd you leave?"

"I'm human, I have to use a restroom every so often." He played with a strand of hair, "besides, after what I'd been using as a toilet for the last two weeks, it felt nice to use an actual toilet."

"I'm sorry…" he put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I made the decision to go and although we're both going to be seeing Huang for the next two years," Ward kissed her forehead, "I'd do it all over again. All I want is your safety and I knew the risks going in but like always, you ignore everything and charge in."

Skye smiled, "well in my defense, I had most of the team and Strike Team Delta with me when I came charging in." Her face fell and she looked down at his finger, the cut from the day before lay on it. "I'm not human and I used your blood to…"

He silenced her by taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Pulling back Ward looked into her eyes. "I love you Skye, all of you and that includes the non-human parts. If you can heal our team from all types of wounds, then cut my finger and use my blood." He pushed her hair back with his thumb, "you are the opposite of everything they were and that's why they wanted you dead. You aren't a monster, you never were and never can be because you heal instead of destroy."

She curled into him and let her head rest against his neck, "not your blood, never again."

"Always me," Ward ran a hand through her hair. "I once asked you if it was selfish to keep you to myself and you told me it wasn't. My blood and only my blood unless I'm severely injured, I don't want you getting a taste of anyone else."

He felt her smile against his neck, "jealousy is kind of sexy on you."

Ignoring her comment Ward kissed her shoulder, "get some sleep beautiful"

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Ward instantly, he extracted himself from Skye without waking her in order to answer it. Light seeped through the window and so it told Ward that morning had arrived finally. Looking through the peep hole he took a breath and opened the door to find May, she looked at him with surprise.

"Ward?"

"Long story, Skye's asleep." He let the woman in and shut the door behind him, she tapped his bracelet.

"We tracked this, we thought you were dead so we figured Skye found it and took it. Autopilot returned us to the Playground, we arrived and immediately were sent back. What we found was a massacre but we didn't find Skye so we tracked your bracelet thinking she took it."

Ward moved over to the bed and gently shook Skye's shoulder, "Skye, wake up." She opened her eyes and sat up, taking in the room. "May's here."

"Hey." Skye moved off the bed and over to the agent, who accepted a hug from her. "Raina said she put you guys back in the jet and set it for autopilot but I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"Someone did," May touched the rookie agent's hair and smoothed her shoulders. "We found the massacre, what happened?"

Skye looked back at Ward, "we happened, we kind of eliminated the threats together."

"We found human remains except for your mother, where are the…whatever they were?"

The hacker met Ward's eyes and he nodded, letting her know he supported her. Skye turned back to May, "I turned them back, it's complicated but the reasons my parents wanted me dead was because I could reverse whatever destruction they rained on someone."

"How?" May looked between them both and Skye shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." Skye smiled at her, "the threat is eliminated and I'm safe so everyone can get on with life. Can we just go home now?"

* * *

The ramp to the quinjet opened a few hours later and Skye found Coulson standing with Fitzsimmons and Hill. She walked down the ramp with Ward behind her, a smile crossed their faces as she met them at the bottom. Coulson pulled her into a hug and she held on, pulling back to look at him.

"First, I'm sorry I ran off and second, I want you to know that my parents really were monsters." A smiled crossed her face. "Which is why I'm really glad I have you and May as parental figures."

Hill snorted and shook her head, "never thought you'd adopt Phil, did my notice get lost in the mail?"

May rolled her eyes as she walked down the ramp, "your humor never gets any better Maria."

"It's good to see you alive." Fitz held out his hand to meet Ward's and pulled him into a man hug after. Simmons actually hugged Ward and smiled as she pulled back. "We thought you were dead."

"I was till they figured out that me being dead didn't give them any leverage with Skye. From what I understand I was dead for about five minutes." He looked over at Skye and observed her talking to Hill. "I had something to live for."

* * *

Coulson moved over to him and took his wrist, bringing it up close to him he spoke. "Freedom earned." The bracelet unclasped and he put it in his pocket. "You've earned your freedom."

"Sir…"

"We reviewed the security tapes, we knew when it came to Skye you'd say nothing but at any moment you could have given up anything of SHIELD to stop the torture and you didn't. You stayed loyal till death and even after so you have a choice to make. Return to SHIELD or become a civilian, it's your choice and no one is going to force either on you."

Ward looked over at Skye and saw her talking with Hill and May, no doubt about their battle with Hand's people. "SHIELD sir, except I work with a partner now either as part of a team or not." He looked at Coulson, "a specific partner only."

"I think that can be arranged." Coulson smiled and moved back over to the girls. "Welcome back Agent Ward."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this fic. I thought I would end it with Ward returning as an agent and taking a partner.

**Please read and review...**

I want to thank all my readers and those who have been kind enough to leave reviews and help me along supportingly. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	26. Author Note: Sequel

A short sequel to Hope for the Losthas been posted called **Child of Monsters and Men**. It explores the revelation of the team discovering what Skye's blood can do as well as explore how agents view her after her origins are discovered.

Brief Note: This will be only 2-5 chapters long, just depends on how I want to play this. However if I do want to expand it longer than 5 chapters, I will but that is NOT A PROMISE.

Please enjoy


End file.
